Picking up the Pieces
by swiftieandlovaticforlife2345
Summary: Ally, a girl with a dark past enrolls to go to MUNY, the best music school in the country. She gets in. She doesn't believe in true love and real happiness, but all that changes when she meets Austin . I write songs and some of them will be in this story. Hope you like it. My outfits i have created for Ally will be in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note-This story has some really dark content included such as murder, suicide, self harm, bullying and mentions of mental illness. I recommend that if you suffer from any of these situations please get help because it is so worth it, you are worthy of life, life has so much to offer. I am not trying to glorify mental illness or any of these situations I am just trying to get the awareness out there to people of how serious they are and that you should get help for it because you can get a better, healthier life, you deserve it. I myself have suffered from some of these things so please PM if you need to talk to someone.

Chapter One- Picking up the Pieces.

Ally P.O.V

Hello my name is Ally, Im 19 years old and I love music. I've always loved music ever since I was 4 years old. But back then music was only for enjoyment now I have other reasons for it. You see im not a normal teenage girl. I have secrets that will never be told, not to a single soul. I probably think you are confused by what im saying right now, so im going to give you a bit of background on my life. First of all when I was 11 my mother was brutally murdered, they never found the killer. My mum's death affected me immensely, im still not over it completely but then again I probably will never will be. My mum was the one that taught me how to play the piano and how to sing, she was the one that got me interested in music in the first place. When she died the only thing that was left of my mother was the music sheets of her compositions because she wrote all her own music and songs, she was very talented and the torn up photo album of pictures of her and me in happier times. By one of the picture of her and me there is a tear stain of the time I first looked at the photo after she was murdered. She also left me her love of music which rubbed off on me. I love music and I want to do it as a career because of my mother, she is my main inspiration. My father on the other hand was also affected immensely by the death of his wife, he plunged into a deep depression and about a month after her death he committed suicide. This completely broke me; I was never going to be whole ever again. I moved in with my Aunt Sally who is very sweet, kind and helped me with my grieving. I didn't go to middle school I was homeschooled until I could get back up on my feet and attend high school at 15. This is where my life turned even darker. I got severely bullied; people sent me death threats, notes in my locker saying I was ugly and worthless and that I should kill myself. They would grab me by my shoulders and shove me down the stairs. They would beat me and kick mud on my clothes and even throw footballs really hard into my stomach on purpose. I developed severe depression, I stopped eating, started to self harm and I even attempted suicide. My aunt noticed I was in such pain so she took me to the doctor and I was diagnosed with depression, PTSD and social anxiety. My aunty suggested she would home school me again until I was old enough to graduate. I graduated and enrolled to go to MUNY, the best music school in the country; it's always been my dream to go because my mother went there. Going to that school would mean I have made it. I have just turned 19 last week and I cried, yes I cried because I never honestly thought I would make it to 19, hell I didn't even think I would make it to 16. I got in to MUNY and I am ready to start recovery and start to begin my career as a singer.

Austin P.O.V

Hello my name is Austin im 19 years old and my dream is to be a very successful singer. I have always had a passion for music, I remember when I was 9 my mum enrolled me for all these music lessons and dance lessons. I learnt how to play piano, guitar and vocals. I was so passionate about music that I started to perform in school musicals and plays, but there was one drawback...I can't write songs, I have tried but they all sound crap, so I perform covers of songs. My mother raised me by herself as a single mum, because apparently my dad left when I was about 3, I don't really remember him at all. I think my mum is so strong for raising me like that even after my dad left. I'm not really that sad about it because I have never met my dad but I am curious to find out where he is and what he looks like because there are no pictures of him in the house. My life is good so far, I have enrolled in MUNY, which is the best music school in the country and I am so excited to attend and start living out my dream. I believe life is precious and you should not waste a single day, live in the moment, focus on the now and dream big.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ally P.O.V

It's my first day in New York and I have just arrived at my apartment. This feels like a fresh start like I'm a new person now, I'm leaving behind my dark past in the shadows and im reaching out into the new light. I enter the vintage building and the door bell rings signaling that I have entered the building, everything looks so old but it's not that old old it's more like that classic vintage look, the steps outside were made of marble. The receptionist comes up to the front desk, her hair is in a tight bun and she looks around her early 30s.

"Hello there do you want to check in". I walk over to the main desk cautiously. "Umm yes I would like to check in". She gave me a warm smile. "Ok dal here's your room key, its room number A12." She handed me the room key and I gave her a warm smile back. "Thanks".

"No problem and if you need anything else just ask".

"Ok". I said and I headed towards the elevator that leads up to the upper floors of the apartment.

I arrived on my level and I suddenly had a wave of home sickness come over me, I must miss home already, but the memory of my mother and our shared passion of music comfort me. I find my room it has a gold plated A12 on the front of the door...Im just about to turn my door when I hear someone behind me saying "Hello are you new"

It gave me such a fright I gave a little squeak and I dropped my keys on the floor, I turned around to see a short Latina girl with black curly hair. She giggled. "Sorry did I scare you". I forced a giggle. "No it's alright you just gave me a fright". She smiled which made me feel a little better." Well that's okay then anyways are you new here".

"Yeah I just moved here this morning cause im going to MUNY tomorrow". Her eyes widened. "OMG that's so cool I'm going there tomorrow as well". Well that's a wacky coincidence."That's cool, maybe we could walk there together tomorrow". She smiled again. "Sure I will meet you outside your apartment at about 8:30." I gave the smile back to her, finally feeling less homesick and less alone, because I just found my first ever friend. "Sure that sounds good".

"Cool I will see you tomorrow then". Wait I wonder if she wants to hang out later because I don't know anyone in town and she seems friendly.

"Wait up". She turned back to look at me. "Yeah".

"Look I was wondering if you would like to hang out later cause I don't really know anyone and you seem really nice". She smiled. "Sure I would love to, how about we have lunch over at my place"

"That sounds nice, see ya, oh by the way whats your name"

She giggled. "Almost forgot to tell you my name, it's Trish"

I smiled. "I'm Ally".

"Ally that's a nice name"

I smiled. "Thanks, so umm I will come over at about 12"

"Sure you can"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

Wow I had only been in New York for a few hours and I think I have already found a new friend, I hope she doesn't disappear like the other people I ended up caring for. I enter my apartment room; everything looked so clean and neat, like I was the first person to rent the room. The kitchen was immaculate, the bench was a pristine white and there were all sorts of antiques hanging from different places around the room.

I settled into my room, it was a pretty little room, like it was made for fairies. I put my bags down that are containing all my clothes, my makeup, my songbook and my… other essential items. I lay down on my bed, it feels strange to be lying on it, maybe because im not used to the idea of not sleeping in a bed that's not my own. It was just me and my thoughts for a while. Thinking about my whole situation at the moment, about how effed up my life has been ever since I was like 11, all the people I seem to be close to end up being killed or killed by themselves, all I have ever known in my life is death, that's all I have been exposed to pretty much my whole life, so you can't really blame me for being a bit cautious around new people. I'm really proud of myself for making this move to New York though, I guess dreams do come true, well when you have been living nightmares your whole life it's a relief when you finally wake up and live in the dream, and my dream is to be a successful singer, hopefully I can overcome my stage fright and learn to control my SAD(social anxiety disorder).I know my mum and my dad are looking down on me wishing me their best and that makes me feel a little more…fearless.

I realize I must have lost track of time with my thoughts and I realized that it was almost 12. I got up off my bed and rushed over to Trish's apartment. I didn't really worry about being late because she was only across the hallway. I got to her apartment and knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

She answers after a few minutes; she smiled when she saw me. "Hey Ally, you made it". I laughed. "I only live like a few rooms away". She laughed. "I know right".

I giggled at her comment, this all felt kind of strange cause like I have never had a friend before, the only person that has really cared for me where my parents and my aunt, I don't really know what it's like to have a friend, what do I do. She lead me into her kitchen, it had that faint smell of vanilla, probably air freshener

"So Ally, why did you enroll in MUNY"? She asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. It seemed quite like an obvious question but I guess she just wanted to make conversation. "Umm I have always loved music and I really want to be a successful singer later on". She jumped out of her chair. "That's so cool, I want to be a singer too, do you write your own music and songs". What should I say? "Yeah I do actually". Her eyes went wide eyed. "Wow that's awesome Ally, I wish I could do that".

"Well it's quite easy, you just picture in your mind what you really want to say and the words will just come to you, just don't think too much about it, and let the lyrics come to you". She looked at me like she was taking in everything I was saying. "You sound really talented Ally, do you mind if I hear a song of yours".

"I'm sorry Trish im quite shy about my songwriting and singing, I kind of have stage fright".

"Well that's too bad, but I know it's good".

I smiled. "Thanks".

"Ally would you like some coffee; I have just made a fresh batch". That sounded lovely. "I would like that Trish". She gave me a warm smile. "Here you go Ally". She handed me the coffee cup, it felt warm and soothing against my hands. I took a sip it was still quite hot. "You know Ally this could be the start of a beautiful friendship"

Me and Trish talked for about 9 hours of like random stuff that I don't even how it came up it was so random and I don't even know how we talked that long and I ended up having dinner there but it was the best time of my life that I have ever had since I was little girl and my mother was teaching me how to play Mozart's songs on the piano. I am really nervous for school tomorrow cause what if I get bullied again like I did at high school, that was probably the biggest fear I had right now, well that and my stage fright. But Trish reassured me that she would drive me to the new school and I felt less scared and lonely.

I walked into my apartment, it was 9:00 and I really needed to get to bed and rest up for the day ahead, I fell asleep with butterflies in my stomach from nerves and excitement all at the same time.

I woke up with nerves bouncing around in my stomach. This was my official day at a new school and a new start. I get up and quickly eat my breakfast, have a shower, get dressed, do my hair and makeup and take my medication. Then I'm ready to start the day. I'm wearing skinny jeans, a white tank top and a denim jacket over the top, my converse and a necklace.

I walked outside my apartment door and I saw Trish standing outside her apartment door apparently waiting for me. She was wearing animal print. I walked over to her. "It's about time Ally". I laughed. "Sorry I woke up a bit late". She rolled her eyes. "Yeah ok, anyway, we have to drive to the school now so let's go".

We walked out of the apartment and Trish lead me to her car. My nerves from this morning were still present in my stomach. Trish's car was very flash, she must be rich. I got in the car and Trish looked at me. "Now let's drive". And we drove our way to school

The car drive to school was not quiet, Trish was playing Taylor Swifts new album the whole car ride there, but Im not gonna complain, it's a really good album. "Excited for your first day of MUNY" Trish said suddenly. I smiled weakly "I guess so but I am a little nervous I suppose". She smiled "It's ok to be a little nervous and to be honest I am a little bit nervous too". I felt reassured. "Really because you don't seem like the type to get nervous easily". She chuckled. "Aww thanks that's sweet; anyway maybe there will be cute guys there". She said winking at me; I was shocked I didn't know what to say. "I'm not really that interested in dating anyone, im too shy". She didn't look so convinced. "Really because I'm really loud and talkative and you weren't shy around me".

"Yeah well I have gotten used to you, but I am really shy around new people especially boys". She laughed. "Well I'm not but anyways Ally you will do fine at MUNY I can tell you are really talented I can just tell, and I beat you have a killer voice and amazing songs". I guess she was right, but I still felt uneasy in the pit of my stomach.

We got to MUNY and it was a grand old building it looked beautiful, it looked like it had about 20 floors and it had that sort of rustic and timeless look to it, I looked out the window and I saw students walking and chatting with their friends., probably excited about their first day and talking about what classes they were most excited about and how many instruments they can play. I hope I can live up to their expectations.

Trish parks the car at the student carpark. I get out of the car and take in a breath of fresh air. I suddenly hear Trish slam the car door shut then walks up to me."Let's go, omg this is so exciting".

"Yeah I guess so".

"Come on Ally it's gonna be fine, I will help you with anything". I smiled. "Thanks that makes me feel better". She smiled back. "Come on lets go".

We entered the grand building and the first thing I saw was a long hallway lined with lockers, students were chatting, walking and putting stuff in their locker. Trish grabbed my arm which took me by surprise. "Come on lets go find the main office so we can get our locker combination and timetable".

"Ok sure I just really hope I don't get lost, this building looks pretty huge".

"Don't worry I will pick up a map". I smiled to let her know I was reassured.

"Ok well then let's go".

As me and Trish were walking through the halls I had this unsettling feeling that everyone was looking at me, and whispering about me. It felt like all eyes were on my, and I suddenly got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach, what if this is gonna turn out exactly like high school, what if I get bullied again, what if I go down my old ways again. All these thoughts were swirling around in my head when out of the blue I realized that Trish was talking to me.

"Ally, Ally"

I looked up embarrassed. "Sorry Trish I just got lost in thought".

"That's okay, well I got you your locker combination and your timetable". She handed me two pieces of paper, one with my combination and one that was my timetable.

"Thanks I really appreciate asking for me"

"That's fine, anything for a friend". That last word sent shock waves through my body.., I have a friend.

"Well Trish I will meet you at the cafeteria at lunch, I better go to my first class now"

"Ok sure Ally, by the way what do you have now". I looked at my timetable.

"I have music performance"… oh fun, especially since I have stage fright and SAD.

She grinned. "Well I will wish you my best Ally, you will be fine".

I smiled. "Thanks see ya".

"See ya"

I looked at my map and saw that the room for my music performance class was right around the corner, I just turned around when I bumped into a another person, I must have not been watching where I was going,, man I am so clumsy sometimes, I even managed to drop all my books on the floor, I bent to pick them up, until a kind voice said

"Don't worry I got this". It sounded like a male voice, I looked up and I became face to face with a… boy, he looked about my age and he had messy blonde hair that flopped just above his eyes, his eyes were a deep hazel with flecks of gold. "So...sorry about that". I managed to blurt out. He handed me my books. "Thanks". He looked at me with a smile. "No problem and it wasn't your fault at all, I should have been watching where I was going". I didn't know what to say. "I'm Austin by the way". I smiled. "I'm Ally and it's nice to meet you". He smiled. "You too and again, I'm really sorry for bumping into you". I tucked a strand of hair nervously behind my ear. "No worries, well I will see you around Austin". He smiled probably at my shyness. "See you around too Ally".

Well that was Awkward with a capitol A, my first day at a new school and I have already embarrassed myself. I turn to walk to my class when I see Trish giggling behind me. "Whats so funny". She stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "You… you were looking at him for a long time, not that I can blame you, he is really cute". I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wellllll he is kind of cute but I was not staring ok".

"Come on you were practically drooling".

"Stop it; I will see you at lunch".

"Ok see ya"

"Yeah see ya".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ally P.O.V

Wow that encounter was awkward as hell, he probably thought I was staring at him too, I hope he didn't think I was weird or anything, wait why would I care if he thinks I'm weird or not. Anyways I'm off to my first class…music performance and I hope I don't get called on to perform or anything that would be my worst nightmare. The boy that I had encountered was really cute but I am in no mood to get close to anyone, it took me a while to kind of be ok with being around Trish.

I made it to my class and I walked in, everyone was sitting with their friends talking about what they were going to perform and what sort of artists and bands they liked. I kind of got that sinking feeling in my tummy, that feeling I had never felt before since my days in high school, it's that feeling when you're worried that no one is going to like you or let you fit in or let you hang out with them. I sat down in a corner meanwhile hearing everyone around me talk and talk about constant nonsense.

Then finally the teacher walked into the classroom along with another person beside him…Austin. I suddenly got that nervous feeling again, what the hell is wrong he is just a normal person Ally. He came in and he sat next to me. "Hello again". I smiled a weak smile.

"Morning class".

"Morning Mr T". Said everyone together.

"Now I know it's your first day at MUNY and I know you are all very excited to perform today". I laughed in my head, because I really wasn't. "And because it's your first day here I am going to be nice and I'm going to let you perform and introduce yourselves, now would anyone like to volunteer". I swear everyone's hand shot up like a bullet in the air, everyone except mine. Austin's hand was up first. "Yes you". The teacher said pointing at Austin. "You can come up first". Everyone cheered for him, nice for some. Austin came up and he smiled at the audience and for some reason I felt like he did a small secret smile directed at me, or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Hello I'm Austin Moon, I'm 19 years and I have always had a passion for music ever since I was a little kid, I learnt how to play the guitar and piano when I was 9 and I have been playing ever since". Wow 9 years old I have been playing since I was 4. "And later on I want to be a successful singer". Yeah like everyone else in this class. "And one last thing i think everyone needs to hear this, I believe life is a gift and you should never waste it, stop focusing on the past and start focusing on the now and start dreaming big for the future, live your life like you are going to die tomorrow, now I am going to play a song called Break down the walls".

Stop, Hiding out in the shadows  
>Scared to show the world you exist<br>Don't lock yourself in the darkness  
>The world is so much brighter than this<br>Yeah, if you never take a shot  
>You're never gonna win<br>So turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa  
>Don't be afraid to let them fall<br>Break down the walls  
>Whoa<br>And you can dare to have it all  
>Come on and give it everything you can<br>Take a chance, make a stand  
>and break, break, break down the walls<br>B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Change  
>You can find it inside it<br>You don't have the strength that it takes  
>Oh with dreams<br>You can twist every system  
>You finally look it straight in the face<br>'Cause if you're never take a shot, you're never gonna win  
>So find a way somehow<p>

To break down the walls, whoa  
>Don't be afraid to let them fall<br>Break down the walls, whoa  
>And you can dare to have it all<br>Come on and give it everything you can  
>Take a chance, make a stand<br>and break, break, break down the walls

Don't wanna watch them tumble down  
>Feel all the doubt<br>Just crumble now  
>And let the light come pouring in<br>In!

Just break down the walls, whoa  
>Don't be afraid to let them fall<br>Break down the walls, whoa  
>And you can dare to have it all<br>Come on and give it everything you can  
>Take a chance, make a stand,<br>and break, break, break down the walls, whoa  
>Break down the walls, whoa<br>Break down the walls, whoa  
>Come on and take a chance, make a stand<br>and break, break, break down the walls!

"Thanks". Everyone was clapping, even the teacher was clapping. I have to admit he was a really good singer and he seemed really talented. But what really touched me was his speech before he performed. The way he spoke it was like he was speaking directly at me, like I was the only one in the room, what he said really spoke to me and it seemed really strange as well, I have never heard anyone in my entire life say something like that before, it really touched me, and I knew that I was going to have his words inked in my mind for a long time.

Austin got back in his seat next to me and I could see him smiling at me from the corner of my eye.

"Now class I want each of you to pair up and write a song together for it to be performed at the end of year concert". Everyone was chatting excitedly; I just sort of leaned back into my own world, where it was safe. Austin looked at me. "Ally do you want to be my partner for the end of year concert". I didn't know what to say because I didn't want to tell him about my stage fright and SAD but at the same time I didn't particularly want to perform in front of all those people. "Um sure Austin". He smiled wide. "Cool so do you want to write it at my apartment or yours".

"Umm mine would be fine".

"Cool, which apartment is it".

"It's Waverley Apartments (I made this up) I'm in room A12".

He gave me a smile, his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Cool I'll see you there at 4".

"Ok that sounds nice". I sounded really weird don't I, I can't help it, I am really shy.

"You're a really good singer by the way". He turned to smile at me; I felt tingles, what the hell.

"Thanks, I can't wait to hear you sing too".

Well I'm screwed now.

"Wait you and Austin are going to be writing a song together to be performed at the end of year concert, I don't know whether to say I'm sorry or congrats". I looked at Trish as we were driving back to the apartment. "Well obviously I'm nervous as hell".

"Well maybe you will grow out of your stage fright by the end of the year".

"I don't know Trish, I don't know if im gonna be able to do it".

"You will be fine, and Austin seems really nice".

"Yeah he does, but Trish you should have seen him in my music performance class today, he gave this speech about how life's a gift and that we should honor every moment of it and that, he really intrigues me, oh man that sounds weird"

She smiled. "It sounds like you have a bad case of love at first sight"

That's BS. "No I don't believe in love at all, it's all nonsense, and besides I barely know the guy".

"Well if you think that then I believe you".

"Trish we are just two people coming together for a school project and nothing whatsoever is going to happen".

"What ever you say Ally". I heard her whisper.

When Trish dropped me off at my apartment I ran to my bedroom and I fell on my bed. It had been a long day with finding out where everything is at school and just the whole concept of moving has really stressed me out. Not to mention what happened today at school, that boy that I bumped into today, he seems kind of…different. He's different than anyone else I have ever met, he seems to have the world on his shoulders and that speech he gave before his performance 'life is a gift don't ever waste it. Live life like you are going to die tomorrow, I have never heard anyone say that ever, and it gives me chills all down my spine and I knew that quote was going to haunt me for a long time. All my life all I have ever known is death, and suddenly this guy comes out and talks about how important life is, I have never known anyone like him. Unknown to me this guy was going to change my life…forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Austin P.O.V

Wow my first day at MUNY is over and done with. Performing is my life and my passion, I love singing and it's something I'm hopefully gonna do for the rest of my life. But there was one thing that was tattooed in my brain the minute it happened, when I bumped into that girl…Ally. She's so beautiful…wait did I just call her beautiful, well it's true she is very pretty. But there's something about her that's interesting, she's so different than to most other girls, most other girls have no substance to them, they are all over me like a rash, but not Ally she didn't seem that interested and she seems so down to earth and a bit more naturalistic , she seemed very shy. And when I got up on stage and told everyone about myself, and when I told them about my life motto which is life is a gift and you shouldn't waste it, I looked at Ally and she looked like she was on the brink of tears, I could see a flicker of pain in her deep brown eyes. I must have touched her deeply with something that I said…but what.

Ally P.O.V

I was sitting on my bed for quite some time, thinking and suddenly feeling all alone. I suddenly realized that Austin is coming over to my apartment soon and I haven't even gotten ready yet. I get up and got some spare paper and some sharpened pencils and placed them on the piano. I lock my desk drawers because I don't want anyone looking inside there.

Soon I hear a knock on my apartment door that will be Austin. I walk over and open the door. He is wearing jeans, high tops, a red t shirt and a guitar pick necklace. He smiles when I open the door, then he chuckles. "Are you going to invite me in"? I laugh. "Sorry", I say nervously. He walks in, looking around, probably admiring all my little nick nacks that I have hung all over the apartment, I love collecting vintage antiques. "It's a lovely place you have here Ally". I smile nervously. "Thanks Austin". He walks over to the piano that was settled in the corner of the living room, yes I have a piano in my apartment, it's awesome I know hehe. "So Ally, do you wanna work on the song now". He says turning around to look at me. I walk over to him. "Sure I have some really good ideas for the melody, but I'm not so sure about the lyrics yet". I sit down next to him at the piano; he turns to look at me. "How do you normally write songs"?

"Well it depends, sometimes it starts with the melody and sometimes it starts with the lyrics, that's why it's so fascinating to me because it's different every time". He looked amazed. "Wow you really know what you're doing, I can't really write songs, I mean I have tried but they have all sounded really bad".

"Everyone can write songs, you just have to look deep into your heart and try and explain what you want to say in the paper, here I will show you how".

I placed my hands delicately on the black and white keys, slowly moving them up and down creating a whimsical melody, then I place some chords behind it and it sounded…beautiful, ah I still got it. Austin was watching me intently, it looked like he was in a trance, and then I finished.

"So what do you think of that".

"It sounded beautiful Ally, wow you are so talented, where did you learn to play like that". Now we were in uncharted territory, I am not going to answer truthfully, I barely know him. "Umm my aunt taught me, she loved the piano". He smiled. "Wow you are very good".

"Thanks Austin". We were staring into each other's eyes, it felt like I couldn't breathe, and then gravity pulled me back on solid ground. "Anyways Ally, we should probably get to know each other, because we are going to be working on this song together and we might as well get to know each other so it's not so awkward". Should I tell him anything, maybe I will tell him some things, I will tell him only the tip of the iceberg that means I will only tell him the surface but not the depth of it. "Well I have always loved music ever since I was 4 years old, I've learnt how to play piano obviously and I also did guitar and vocal lessons, and when I'm older I want to be a successful singer".

"Wow so do I, wow we have a lot in common". I chuckled. "Yeah we do".

"Ally wanna play 20 questions, so we can get to know each other a bit".

"Ok sure"

"Ok favourite food"

"Easy chocolate, duh". He laughed. "Of course, but mine would be pancakes, ok second question umm favourite colour"

I laughed, "Really favourite colour". He laughed. "Yes Ally whats your favourite colour"

"Yellow"

"That's mine too"

I smiled. "Cool".

"Ok so tell me a bit about your background".

"Umm I'm not sure, sorry Austin it's a bit personal". He looked hurt. "I'm very sorry Ally I didn't mean to upset you".

"It's fine it's just I don't want to talk about it at the moment". He looked at me with a smile, the smile that's contagious, a smile that you can't help but return. "Ok that's fine Ally, I respect you for that".

"Thanks". Then the awkward silence came over us. "So Ally umm do you wanna work on the rest of the song at my apartment tomorrow, I could invite you over for dinner, my mum is visiting and she would love to meet you". Why is he doing this, are we friends, well I guess we are. "Austin are we friends". He looked at me with a warm smile. "Of course Ally". That made me feel warm inside. "Ok that sounds lovely, tomorrow meet me outside my locker and we can drive to yours".

"Sure Ally that works".

He got up off the piano seat and headed towards the door, I followed him through.

"Thanks for showing me how to write a song Ally, it means a lot to me". He smiled and then suddenly I got...butterflies. "You're welcome Austin, see you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow Ally". He gave me a one last smile as I slowly closed the door.

I feel breathless, like I'm in another world and universe, like I'm not touching solid ground. Wait why would I be feeling this way, I don't even know him that well, and I have only known him for like a day, nothing's going to happen at all, I just have these conflicting emotions when I meet new people, I never really know if I should be friends with them or not but with Austin it's not that hard to make a decision it feels like I can trust him automatically, like I have known him my whole life, weird right

Austin P.O.V

I have been having this feeling weighing me down like gravity the whole way home. Ally seems really different than the other girls that I have meet. She's so talented, down to earth and easy to talk to and get along to. She's also really pretty but there's something else that I'm picking up about Ally, something that she doesn't want me to know about, there's something else deep down below the surface and I feel really nosy right now but I can't help it, I feel like she wants someone to listen but she can't get her voice across, I really want to help her but I have only just meet her, it would be weird if I asked her if she is alright, maybe I will get to know her first, and become someone she trusts, because I would never dream of hurting her.

Authors Note- I know this is shorter than most of the chapters but hang in there, there will be longer chapters don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ally P.O.V

I still felt like I was in my own world, I didn't even hear someone knocking on my apartment door, until I heard "ALLY"! That's Trish's voice, I broke out of my daydream and went and opened the door for her. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Hey Ally can I come in".

"I don't see why not, come in". She walked in and looked like she desperately wanted to tell me something she was pacing up and down my living room like she needed to pee. "Trish what is it". She stopped pacing and walked up to me. "How was your song session with Austin"? Ohhhh that's what this was about. "It was fine". She looked like she wanted to punch something. "FINE, Ally he is insanely cute, and you're telling me it just went fine".

"Well what else would it be".

"Amazing". I rolled my eyes. "Well I hate to disappoint you Trish but it was fine and we came up with some good melodies and that's all that happened". I took out the part where we stared at each other and it felt like I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was in wonderland, I specifically left that out, Trish would scream the roof of the apartment off its hinges if she knew. "Really I refuse to believe that Ally, are you sure nothing happened".

"Wellllll".

"That was a long well what happened Ally".

"Umm well there was a moment where we kind of looked at each other and I felt like I couldn't breathe, I felt tingles, and while I was playing I could tell he was looking at me". She was grinning even more now.

"He likes you Ally, its so fricken obvious". Was this a pisstake, there was no way Austin would be interested in a shy girl with dark secrets like me, that's just not possible, I'm not special in anyway." Trish that's BS there is no way Austin likes me, I think it was just the heat of the moment and we were just writing songs that's it ok". Trish sat down on the couch in the living room. "Sure sure Ally".

"I'm serious Trish I don't feel anything for Austin, I don't know what I would do if I ever fell for him, I just don't want to get close to him, I'm afraid of getting hurt". I couldn't help myself I just started crying, all the stress and sadness built up inside of me couldn't be kept in much longer. Trish saw I was crying and she got up and gave me a hug which kind of scared me a bit, but I soon accepted it. The hug felt different for me because the only people that have given me hugs were my parents, I have never had a friend before and it's nice to have someone else care for me, instead of causing me pain. "Ally is everything ok, because you can trust me, I care". Because you can trust me, anyone who has ever said that to me turned out to be lying. "I don't know Trish I just guess that everything in my life is just not right and I feel confused because I want to tell you and Austin stuff but I can't bring myself to, it's complicated". I let go of Trish and I wiped my tear stained face with my sleeve.

"Ally I'm here for you but if it's too painful to say then I respect you if you don't want to say it". I had to tell her I had to get this off my chest to let it go, if I didn't I think I would go insane, I took a deep breath, I can't believe I'm doing this, well here goes. "Well this is a very big secret of mine and I have never told a soul this, you're are the first one to know this Trish, so please respect me and don't go running around and telling everyone and disappearing like the others".

"Ally I won't I promise"

"Promises are meant to be broken"

"Ally from the bottom of my heart I care for you and I really want to help you". I smiled slightly. "Ok here goes, umm when I was 11 my mum was…murdered". I waited for the initial shock to come across her face. She looked like she was going to cry. "Oh god Ally that's terrible, I'm so sorry".

"Thanks Trish it means a lot that you're not going to leave now that I have told you, and then my dad killed himself a month after my mum was murdered, so both my parents are dead". I said quietly with tears streaming down my face. Trish was crying too. "And then when I was at high school, I got bullied really severely and I started to umm…harm myself and I stopped eating and my aunt took me to the doctor and I got diagnosed with depression, PTSD and social anxiety, that's pretty much it". I had tears streaming down my face, they say when you cry from your right eye that it means emotional pain and I had started crying from my right eye, each tear carrying a memory. Trish came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Ally everything is going to be fine ok you have me, and I will never ever hurt you, ok look at me. I turned to look at her." I will never hurt you". I smiled underneath my tears. "Thanks Trish". I managed to choke out.

"That's why I was so worried about being close to new people like you and Austin".

"That's understandable Ally but I would never hurt you and nether would Austin, ok cause he clearly cares for you too".

"Thanks for understanding Trish, I feel much better now".

"Cool now would you like some hot chocolate". I smiled. "Sure".

"Coming right up".

I can't believe I just told Trish about my dark past, I have never told a living soul my story and now I have, It feels nice knowing someone knows and I don't have to keep bottling it all up inside. I trust Trish and I know that she would never hurt me.

"Here you go Ally; I put 4 marshmallows in for you".

"Thanks Trish this is so nice".

"That's what friends are for".

It felt nice to have a friend; well I should say friends, because Austin is my friend as well.

Trish P.O.V

Wow I can't believe that Ally went through all that, and she told me about, I can't even imagine the pain of losing both your parents and then have to put up with bullying, poor thing that must have been excruciatingly painful to go through. I am going to help her through this, I care for her a lot and obviously Austin does too and no wonder she was so shy when I met her, wouldn't you be.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mum can you teach me how to play this on piano". Ally's mum smiled down at her. "Sure sweetie, it goes like this".

She played the most beautiful melody. "There you go see, it's not that hard."

Young Ally tried to mimic her mums piano playing but instead she played it all off key.

"Don't worry little Ally you will get this someday, and will be there every step of the way".

Little Ally smiled up at her mother who looked at her back with loving kind eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Dream **

"Hey Ally come here!" I turned around and I saw…him, my bully. He comes up to me and he grabs my shoulders and he shoves me down a flight of stairs, I'm left sitting there broken and bruised. He starts looking down at me and laughing his ass off. "What a loser Ally, you hear that, you're a loser". I start screaming for my mum but no one answers my cries of pain. "MUM MUM MUM". Then dead silence.

Ally P.O.V

I wake up sweating and shaking, tears running down my cheeks. It all seemed so real, it all seemed like I was being sucked into my darkest nightmare, I often get frequent nightmares but I haven't had one like that in a long time, but that one really freaked me out, I have never felt shaken up in a long time, man I don't think I'm going to be able to get back to sleep, so I layed my head on my pillow and the haunting dream came back in echoes, I don't know how but somehow I managed to fall asleep.

I woke up with the memories of last night's nightmare still fresh in my mind, thinking about it really scared the crap out of me. I got out of bed feeling like an undead zombie, and probably looked like one because I did not sleep that well last night. I looked into the mirror which confirmed my thoughts about me looking like a zombie. I walk into the bathroom and splash my face with cold water providing some relief. I walk down to my kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal. The cereal tasted bland, nothing I ate had any taste. Then I realized that I promised Trish I would hang out with her, walking around New York and getting to see some more of the city. I couldn't wait to explore the city.

I walked into my bathroom had a shower, brushed my teeth, put an outfit on, did my hair and makeup and then took my medication. I head out the door and go down the elevator to the ground floor where Trish said to meet me, I look around for her and then I hear a loud voice yell. "ALLY". I quickly turn my head in the direction it was coming from, it was coming from Trish. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Hey Trish how are you". She released from the hug. "I'm good Ally what about you". I smiled a fake smile. "I'm fine".

"Ok well let's go have some fun in New York". I laughed. "Yeah I can't wait to see all the stores and buy some new clothes and shoes". She laughed. "Well you know me so well Ally, I am defiantly going to be buying the whole of New York, and I really want those cheetah print high heels, omg I would die if I had them". I laughed; wow she sure did love animal print. "I also heard that there is a new store that has just opened up called Music Madness, and I really wanna check it out".

"That sounds like my kind of store because I'm mad for music". Trish laughed. "Well same here so let's got check it out".

We started walking around the main city, window shopping and trying all these different types of clothes and shoes, we tried on so much we got kicked out in one shop, haha it was so funny. Trish was checking out this cute guy and then she laughed and while she laughed she snorted and he totally heard, hahaha that was funny.

We finally found Music Madness and it looked really big, it had a neon sign outside the store in multiple colours saying MUSIC MADNESS. We walked in and it felt like I was in heaven and wonderland all in one. Musical instruments everywhere from top to bottom, it was an Ally dream. Taylor Swift's music was blasting through the speakers and it took everything in me not to dance. I walked over to the place where they held the pianos, they were so beautiful, the gleaming black and white keys. I looked over at Trish and she was looking at the guitars, I have always wanted a guitar of my own but I could never afford to buy one. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice behind me, an all too familiar voice. "Ally is that you".

It was Austin's voice. I turned around to see the blonde staring at me; wait was he staring at me. "Austin". I clicked my fingers. "Sorry I was lost in thought". Um okay. "Ally funny seeing you here, we always seem to bump into each other, must be fate". My heart skipped a beat when he said fate. "Well I love music and I thought I would visit this new shop". He smiled. "Yeah I'm here because im looking for a new guitar, I need a new one". I smiled trying to make it less awkward.

"Well it was nice seeing you Austin and I can't wait to write the song with you tomorrow but I gotta go I think my friend Trish Is wondering where I am". I am wondering where she is as well. "Ok Ally me too". I look around and I see Trish giving me the look that said 'go' hang out with him now' she was waving her hand at me beckoning me to hang out with him. She mouthed 'go'. "Wait up Austin". He was just leaving the store and he looked around. "Yeah Alls". He has a nickname for me, Aww, snap out of it Ally. "Do you wanna hang out with me"? He smiled and he looked relieved that I asked him to hang out with me.

"Ally I would love to hang out with you, let's go". Before I could speak, Austin grabbed my hand and led me out of the store and down the street. I got tingles when he touched my hand, it felt so nice, wait what was I saying.

We had been walking for about 10 minutes and Austin had only just realized that were still holding hands. "Sorry Ally". He said and he let go of my hand and I thought I saw him blush. "It's ok". I said quietly. There was an awkward silence for a while until I said. "Austin where are we going ". He smiled. "It's a surprise". I giggled. "Well ok then".

"Trust me Ally you will love it".

"I trust you"

We were laughing and talking the whole time he was taking me to this place, apparently it was a surprise. Me and Austin get along really well, we share the same passions, and he doesn't know this but I think he's cute. His speech is still fresh in my head, and it had been ever since I heard it, it's really inspired me to be honest, I love his views on life, his personality is beautiful, wait did I just say that.

"Here we are". Me and Austin were standing in front of a café called Melody Diner. It looked like a 50s style diner. "Austin this looks so cool". He smiled. "I knew you would like it". We walked in and the place looked amazing, there were black and white tile floors and red high chairs, it was like we had stepped back in time to the 50s. We walked towards a table and we sat down, Austin was going to sit next to me but he decided to sit across from me. He looked at me and smiled. "Isn't this place awesome Ally".

"It is so cool, do you wanna order". He chuckled. "Of course, Ally you have to try the chocolate chip pancakes they are incredible".

"Well I do love chocolate". He laughed. I love his laugh and the way he smiled, wait what.

A waiter came to our table. "Are you ready to order"?

"Yes we are and we will have two chocolate chip pancakes please".

"Coming right up".

"Ally you enjoying yourself so far". He is so sweet

"Yes I am Austin thank you". He smiled lovingly at me, his messy blonde hair wisping above his eyes and his hazel eyes sparkling. "Well you're welcome Ally". We were just staring at each other and I felt an explosion of…butterflies.

Austin P.O.V

Ally is the sweetest girl ever, she loves music as well as I do, she is insanely talented. While we were walking I hardly noticed that we were holding hands, our fingers intertwined, I found myself not wanting to let go, and I don't know why. When she laughs I get butterflies in my chest. Ally is so down to earth and she is easy to get along with, and then I realized…I'm starting to develop feelings for Ally.

Ally P.O.V

I really want to tell Austin about my past but I can't seem to tell him, I feel like I have known him my whole life I can't explain it, he makes me feel happy, like I have no problems at all, when I'm around him I'm not the broken Ally, I'm the fearless Ally, the Ally that can do anything.

"How's your pancake Ally". Austin said smiling.

"It's so good omg can I have the recipe". He laughed making me laugh.

"I know right".

"You weren't kidding when you said they were good".

"That's why pancakes are my favourite food". I laughed.

"You know Ally you're different". My heart stopped. "What do you mean different".

"No I don't mean it like that, I mean different in a good way". I blushed. "Really". He smiled. "Totally, and by the way you have chocolate sauce on your face". I frantically wiped my face with a napkin. "Is it gone"? He chuckled. "It was never there".

"Omg what the hell". I laughed. "I just wanted to see what your reaction would be".

"Well Austin thank you for a wonderful day but I better go, see you tomorrow and we can work on the song".

"Sure Ally and you're welcome". I blushed.

"Can I pay for the meal Austin, I feel bad".

"Nah it's alright Ally, I will pay, it's my treat".

"Ok well I will see you tomorrow Austin". He smiled warmly. "See you tomorrow too Alls"

I head back to my apartment, and plunk down on my bed, man what a day. Today was the best day ever. Austin is so sweet; he is the nicest guy I have ever met. I know I really shouldn't be saying this but I feel butterflies whenever he smiles or when he held my hand. I love his sense of humour and his views of life, he just intrigues me, I have never meet anyone like him in my whole life, yet I know what to say in front of him because I just automatically know he won't ever judge me, I feel like I have known him my whole life and we are old friends reuniting, and I know what you're all thinking right now, you're thinking I like him, well I don't I am just friends with him and that's it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ally P.O.V

I woke up feeling surprisingly pleasant, considering I was worried that if I fell asleep I was going to be plagued by brutal nightmares and also because its a Monday. Well it wasn't all bad I guess, cause I wasn't really dreading school anymore like I used to because now I'm going to my dream school. Yesterday wasn't too bad either, to recap what happened, Austin took me to a cafe called Melody Diner, and it was nice and I had a good time too. He is an amazing guy, he just seems so different to anyone I have ever known before. The thought that was echoing in my head was…should I tell Austin about my past, I have told Trish so I guess he has as much right to know as well because he is a friend as well. Saying friend felt weird, why does it feel weird? Any way off topic, I think I should but at the same time, I'm worried he will freak out and leave me alone, all alone in regret and pain.

I will tell him just about my parents and the bullying but not about the self harming and suicide attempts because I think Austin hearing that would hurt him and if Austin's hurt that means it's hurting me. We are going to be writing more of the song at his apartment, and apparently his mum is going to be visiting and he has told me that he would love it if his mum meets me. That sounded to me like we were dating, but I guess not, maybe he just really wanted his mum to meet me because he thinks I'm special which im really not.

Anyway I have to get ready for school. I pull back the covers and get out of bed. I suddenly realized something all of a sudden, it did take me a long time to realize to be honest but I guess that's because when you have been in a dark hole for so long and you finally pull yourself up out of it you hardly notice you have because you're so used to the dark. My depression has been less present, I wonder why, I just feel less sad and alone, no idea why. I went and had some breakfast, shower and did my hair and makeup…and then medication.

I shoved my books into my bag and walked out of the door to see Trish standing beside the wall near my apartment door. I laughed. "It's like you're a ninja". She giggled at my comment. "That's so true". She walked over to me, flipping her bag on her shoulder. "Sooooo". OMG what was she doing to ask me, if it's about Austin I am going to flip, and just as I had predicted, she says. "What happened between you and Austin when I left"? Here we go. "Look Trish nothing happened, so please drop it". She did not look convinced. "Ally I don't want to annoy you but I can tell there is something beneath the surface between you two, and I know you don't want to feel it because you are afraid but I know he cares for you and he would never hurt you". How can she be saying this, she doesn't know how I feel, she has never been through this. "Trish you don't understand what I am going through ok, now please listen to me when I say, please drop it". She looked stunned. "I... I'm sorry Ally; I didn't mean to upset you". I didn't mean to get upset it's just I don't really like talking about my emotions. "I'm sorry Trish I didn't mean to get angry at you; it's just sometimes I have trouble talking about my emotions". She looked sympathetic. "It's okay Ally, now let's go to school". I laughed, but still felt slightly troubled inside, I feel so damn confused.

Trish P.O.V

I felt so bad that I kept on bringing up the whole Austin drama but at the same time, I really want her to be happy and open up her heart to him. She seemed pretty upset when I mentioned it, but I think Ally's right, I don't understand what she went through, but I still want to help her, but the problem is, will she let me help her. Sometimes you just need someone to throw you the ladder to climb to new heights.

Ally P.O.V

After school I was waiting outside my locker waiting for Austin. I didn't have to wait long when I saw Austin walking towards me with a smile on his face, I felt nervous. "Hey Ally, you ready". I smiled and nodded. "Yeap I am, I can't wait". He smiled a warm smile at me. "Cool let's go".

We walked outside to the student carpark to Austin's car, wow is this really happening. "Nice car". I said admiring his car. "Thanks, it was a present for my 19th".

"Wow you're parents must really love you". I wasn't meant to say that out loud. "Yeah they do but it was my mum who got it not my dad…he kind of left when I was three". I felt bad for him, but I kind of felt like saying well at least you have your mum and both of them are I don't know…alive. "I'm sorry Austin".

"It's alright, I don't really remember him, anyway hop in". He opened the door for me, Awwwww. "Thanks". I said sheepishly trying so hard not to blush but I failed. He smiled. "You're welcome Alls".

We arrived at Austin's apartment; it looked so grand and magnificent. "My mum will be inside so brace yourself ". He warned, I laughed. "Ok". I stepped into the apartment and we went up the elevator to his apartment room, all the while my heart beating a million miles an hour all the way up. "You okay Ally". He looked over at me in concern. "I'm fine thanks for asking". He smiled. "We're here". I had arrived at his level, walking towards his room, why is my heart beating so fast. He grabbed my shoulders, giving me the shock of my life; suddenly I had a flashback of when I was bullied." Is everything Ally, you seem agitated". Yeah I wonder why. "I'm fine, don't worry about me".

"Ok but if you're not just tell me ok".

"Ok

We walked into his apartment, and I was greeted by a tall woman with blond hair, well that's where he gets his blond hair from. "Ally I was wondering when I was going to meet you, I have heard so much about you". Oh really. "Muuummm". Austin whined. "Anyways why don't you two go next door and work on the song and I will call you when afternoon tea is ready".

"Ok thanks mum". I smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you". She smiled. "You too dear".

I walked into his room, and I was blown away by what I was looking at. Musical instruments littered his room, but unlike any teenager's room, his was neat and tidy, omg how. I ran up to his piano and started to play one of my mum's compositions, the only one I know off by heart. As I played, the memories start, flashbacks flooding in, as I play the last chord, a single tear slides down my cheek and lands on the keys. Austin sits beside me and looks at me. "Hey are you alright". He seemed concerned for me. I sniffed. "I'm fine, but I got tears on your piano". He chuckled. "You're the reason for the teardrops on my piano". He said trying to cheer me up, by trying to make a version of Taylor swifts' song. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Austin". He moved closer to me, our shoulders brushing, it was just one touch but it was enough to send off a chain of butterflies. "I always will be here if you need cheering up Ally, and please be honest, is everything alright". I wiped my face with my sleeve. "Everything's fine, it's just that piece of music always gets to me". He looked at me in the eyes. "Is it personal".

"You could say that".

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here". He smiled.

"Thanks Austin". It was heartwarming to know that someone as well as Trish actually cared for my well being.

"Anyway Austin I have a few ideas for the song". I pulled out a few notes with my song ideas and place it on the piano. "Cool can I read them".

"I would be offended if you didn't". He laughed. "Wow these are really good Ally".

He starts to sing.

When you're on your own, drowning alone and you need a rope that can pull you in, someone will throw it.

And when you're afraid that you're gonna break, and you wanna feel strong again, someone will know it

"Wow this is really good". I smiled.

"I thought I would write it as a duet so we could both sing it at the end of year concert".

"That sounds amazing". He moved closer to me, I don't think it was intentional; he was looking at me with those deep hazel eyes, and they were looking right into my soul. "Ally…I".

Before he could finish his sentence, his mum yelled."Austin, Ally"! We awkwardly looked away from each other. "I guess my mother has afternoon tea ready". I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah".

"After you". I walked out the door, Austin following after me. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table, with cups of what looked like…hot chocolate. "Hey Ally come sit". I smiled and sat at the table, Austin sitting opposite me. "So Ally I heard you playing piano just then, it sounded really good". I smiled and blushed; I always blush when someone gives me compliments. "Thanks, it's one of my favourite pieces". She smiled and then looked at Austin. "She sounded good right Austin". He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah she's amazing". I tried to hide my blush as I smiled. Apparently his mother was playing match-maker with me and Austin; she kept looking at him and then me.

"So Ally where did you learn to play piano like that, you sound so talented". She said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Well my aunt taught me, she had a passion of music just like me". She nodded. "That sounds so sweet Ally, and do you want to be a singer". I nodded. "That would be a dream come true". Then Austin chimed in to the conversation. "Ally also writes her own songs and music".

"Wow Ally you sound very talented, I can't wait to hear some, you're parents must be so proud". My heart stopped, that one word…that one word had a huge impact on me, I didn't know what to say, I felt like crying and throwing up, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, is this what missing someone feels like. "Ally are you alright dear". I heard Mimi say but all I could hear were the sounds of heart thumping in my chest, all I could hear was my mum and dad's voices in my ears. I got up from the table, I didn't want to talk about this now, not now "Sorry Mimi and Austin I do apologize but I have to leave, thanks for afternoon tea, Austin see you at school". Austin looked at me with worry and concern. "Ally whats wrong, is everything fine, you look like you're in shock".

I said im fine even though I was far from that. I walked to the door and opened it and left. I ran out of the apartment and headed straight for my apartment, I hope I don't run into Trish I really don't want to talk about this, not now. Tears threatened to burst from my eyes, I blinked them away, but how can you when the only way to make you feel better is to cry.

It took me 30 minutes to get to my apartment; I took the elevator up to my level, ignoring all the weird looks from people as I made my way up to my room. I crashed onto my bed and the tears I had tried so hard to hold in started to flow; I miss them so much it hurts. Why did they have to leave me, I had to write a song, it was the only way to get rid of the tugging pain in my heart.

You used to call me your angel  
>Said I was sent straight down from heaven<br>You'd hold me close in your arms  
>I love the way you felt so strong<p>

I never want you to leave  
>I want you to stay here holdin' me<p>

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here some how<p>

My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<p>

You used to call me your dreamer  
>And now I'm livin' out my dream<br>Oh, how I wish you could see  
>everything that's happening for me<p>

I'm thinkin' back on the past  
>It's true the time is flyin' by too fast<p>

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here some how<p>

My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you<p>

I know you're in a better place yeah  
>But I wish that I could see your face, oh<br>I know you're where you need to be  
>Even though it's not here with me<p>

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<p>

My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
>And I still shed a tear every once in a while<br>And even though it's different now  
>You're still here somehow<p>

My heart won't let you go  
>And I need you to know<br>I miss you, sha la la la la  
>I miss you...<p>

Authors note –I don't own the songs

1 You can come to me by Ross Lynch and Laura Marano

2 I miss you by Miley Cyrus


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's note- Really important scene coming up.

Austin P.O.V

I layed awake at night worrying about Ally, I couldn't get to sleep she was on my mind all night. Like how her eyes changed when my mum mentioned Ally's parents, they changed from being bright and warm, the eyes I love, to eyes choked with pain. Like how she bolted out the door, without saying why. I don't think I will be able to rest until I found out if she is alright. I have to talk to her at school; I have to make sure she's alright.

Also when Ally was playing the piano, I have never seen anything so beautiful yet so sad, she looked so melancholy. The way she played the piano like it was a piece of her, she got caught up in the music, it was just so beautiful to watch, and I felt like I was in a trance. She became a part of the music. The piece of music that she played, it seemed to fill her up. Then I saw a teardrop slide down her cheek. I feel like there really is something that she does not want to tell me, I know I sound nosy but it's only because I care. I want her to know that someone cares for her, because I do.

Before my mum told us to come for afternoon tea I was going to tell Ally something, but I never got to say it. I was going to tell her I like her, Yeap I like Ally, she is the sweetest, kindest, most talented person I know. I can see right through her, I can see her heart of gold, and when she smiles it shines through. I really like Ally, but what do I do, she probably doesn't like me back.

Ally P.O.V

Everything that happened yesterday was still very clear in my head, it should be a blur but it's not. I can remember Mimi bringing up my parents and then everything had stopped, time had stopped. I had to get out, I couldn't face them. I know it's been 8 years now but it feels like just yesterday my mum was murdered and my dad killed himself. Will I ever cope with this, I feel like im walking in the same direction, walking closer and closer to a dead end, a road with no end. I feel like screaming for help but I can't find my voice, like im drowning but everyone else is breathing.

Anyway I'm going to have to get ready for school. I have a shower and do the usual morning routine, and head out the door for school. I didn't notice Trish outside my apartment, that's weird, I thought.

I arrive at school feeling…alone, I don't have Trish and I am still wondering where she is, is she sick, nah she wouldn't be sick, she would have texted me if she was.

I continue walking around the hallways like a lost sheep looking for Trish when I bump into someone, and it's…Austin, wow déjà vu. I stood up chuckling, probably trying to peel away the awkwardness. "Hahaha just like when we first met". I stood up and looked him. "Have you seen Trish".

"Yeah she's here it's just she came late to school that's all".

"Oh well thanks for telling me Austin, and by the way I'm sorry I stormed out yesterday, I was really enjoying it up till then". He smiled. "Really".

"Yeah…really". After the awkward silence Austin said "Look Ally I have come up with some cool lyrics for our song, would you like to see them after school, and we could go to your apartment and work on it, we didn't really get to work on it that much last time".

"Sure Austin I look forward to hearing them". He smiled. "Cool I'll meet you at your apartment at 4".

"Cool"

"Cool". Then he walked away, when he said we didn't get much time last time, was he taking a dig at me when I left in a hurry, no Austin would never do that, would he…

**After School.**

Ally P.O.V

I got ready for when Austin comes, I suddenly feel…nervous, why the hell do I feel nervous for, maybe it's because I'm not used to being close with new people, but that can't be it because me and Austin are friends, then what was it then. I have felt different ever since Austin made his way into my life, he made me feel like I was special, even though I knew I wasn't. I felt lost in my tangle of thoughts when I heard a knock at the door, that will be Austin.

I opened the door to find Austin leaning against the door, trying to look cool, which I admit looked kind of cute. "Hey Alls". I blushed at the nick name. "Hey Austin you may come in". He laughed. "Cool". I closed the door behind him.

He walked over to the piano then sat down, and started to play, which took me by surprise, I had never heard him play piano before, he looked so…beautiful. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. I walked over slowly to him and sat down next to him. He pauses and looks at me as he holds the last note. "That was very good Austin". He smiled. "But I could never top you". I blushed yet again, why I keep on blushing. "Thanks Austin". That was sweet, is he flirting with me. "Any way Ally I have a few ideas for the lyrics". I smiled at him. "Ok cool show me".

He started to sing

"And even if it hurts the most, try to have a little hope that someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't".

"That's all I got so far ". Wow and he says he can't write songs.

"That's really good, and you say you can't write songs". He smiled. "Thanks I didn't think I could, well there you go". He chuckled and I joined in with him.

"Ally". She looked up. "Yes".

"Could I just use the bathroom"? She smiled.

"Yeah sure it's just down the hallway on the right".

Austin P.O.V

That was a weird question I know but when you gotta go you gotta go. I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom but I just happened to pass Ally's bedroom. As I walked past I noticed that one of her desk drawers was opened, that's odd I thought, and I know I probably am a bit nosy right now but my curiosity is getting the best of me, but come on I ask you, you would do the same thing.

I entered her room, why did I feel like I was committing some huge crime, I'm going into someone's room not murdering anyone. I cautiously walk over the open desk drawer, it's like it's calling me to it. I check over my shoulder to make sure Ally isn't there, pheww she's not, but she's probably wondering why I'm taking so long to use the bathroom. I turn my attention to the open drawer, and the first thing I notice is a…photo. I pick the photo out of the drawer; it's the picture of a lady and a young child, they looked so…happy. The lady in the photo was watching over her child who was playing the keyboard. The lady was smiling down on her, like she was proud of her. Then I realized something…the child in Ally's picture has the same hair colour as Ally, and she's playing the piano, man I feel so stupid for not thinking this in the first place. The child in the picture is…Ally. Then the lady must be her…mother. I turned the picture over and saw that it had writing on it, it said

Dear Mother

You are my inspiration and I love you with all my heart

Love Ally

Then it is her mother, but why would she have a picture of her mother in her desk drawer. Then something else caught my eye. There were small bottles at the back of the drawer, I went to pick them and there was an inscription in the side.

Miami Clinic (I made this name up)

Ally Dawson

Prescription Medication

Why does Ally have pills in her drawer, unless she has, but then my heart stopped beating when I saw what was else in the drawer, I was in utter shock, I had to blink several times to make sure I was seeing what I was seeing, but it was still there. There was a small metal blade hidden underneath the picture of her mother and her, I don't know what to think right now, how could such a beautiful soul like Ally do something so hurtful to herself. I felt like crying, I have never cried in a long time, this is very painful to think about, I put the photo back where it was and closed the drawer.

I feel so conflicted, what do you do if you find a blade in someone's drawer, do you tell them or do you ignore it. I really need to tell Ally what I saw, her health is more important than her getting angry at me for snooping.

I walked back into the living room and Ally was still sitting at the piano, it felt like hours had gone by, but it was probably only a few minutes.

I walked over to sit next to her "Hey Austin that was a long bathroom break". She said laughing. "Hey, well it took me a while to find it". I lied, I felt really guilty lying to her. I couldn't help myself but look at her wrists, I feel like a bad person, but I feel it's for the best if I say something.

"A...Ally". I sounded nervous, she looked up. "Yeah Austin". Her brown eyes sparkling. "Ally I went past your bedroom and I sorta noticed that your desk drawer was…opened". She looked speechless, like she was going to slap me. "What did you do"?

"Ally, you are not going to want to hear this but I saw what was in the drawer". Now she really looked like she was going to slap me, her face drained of colour to a ghostly white. "YOU WHAT, THAT IS PERSONAL AUSTIN, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT"!

"I didn't know I was going to find that Ally".

"Well you shouldn't be looking in there in the first place". She was right but I wasn't going to admit that.

"Ally what I saw, I'm worried about you, you're a beautiful person why would you do that"

"It's complicated okay Austin, just leave me alone"!

"No Ally I'm not leaving you alone". My voice got softer. "Because I care for you".

"What". Ally said as quiet as me. "Yes Ally I care for you, seeing you hurting is hurting me, now please let me help you". She was silent for a moment, and then she spoke.

"No Austin I don't need your help, now please leave me alone".

"Ally I don't think I can do that". She looked exasperated; the she looked down in utter sadness

"Please Austin I promise you I'm fine, just leave me alone…for now".

"Ally I can't, I'm worried for you". She was pleading.

"Please Austin". I sighed in defeat.

"Ok Ally I will but I'm telling Trish to check up on you".

"Ok". I turned to walk out of the apartment, and then I heard Ally say my name, just my name, like a whisper.

"Austin". I turned around. "Yeah Ally".

"Thanks". I smiled at her. "You're welcome Ally; you know I will always be there for you".

She smiled, and as I turned to leave the apartment, I looked at her one last time and in her eyes there was a glimmer of hope and strength. I know she has it in her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Authors Note- I know it's all sad and heartbreaking at the moment but there will be a very sweet moment coming up in this chapter. One of my songs is in this chapter, so please enjoy , it's called I'll be there.

Ally P.O.V

I'm sitting here in my apartment, all alone and numb with pain and guilt. I really should have told Austin about my past but I could never get the chance too, but I guess the longer I left it the more it hurt…both of us. I have never met anyone quite like him, he actually seems determined to find out about me and venture into my world of dark secrets, a place hardly anyone dared to go to. He probably thinks I'm some sort of freak, some sort of emo chick, that's all depressed and shit. Well I kind of am depressed but wouldn't you be if both of your parents are dead. Every time someone has tried to be friendly with me, they find out about my past and they run away, but not Austin for some reason, he just seems to be more curious and more determined to dig a little deeper. No one has ever done that for me and it makes me feel warm inside, and I feel happy when he's around, he makes me forget about my past and helps me focus on the now and the future. He makes me feel like my past doesn't define who I am. He makes me feel…safe. And then it hit me, so hard, like a ton of bricks, I can't believe it has taken me so long to realize this…I like Austin, I really like Austin. I was probably blinded by my paralyzing fear of getting close to anyone, but this feels right, this is the first time I have ever felt truly happy, I have never felt this happy since my parents were alive. But a nagging feeling was at the back of my mind, will he be willing to stay even with all this baggage. I then felt inspired to write a song

There's a place that I know  
>it's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>if I show it to you now  
>will it make you run away<p>

Or will you stay  
>even if it hurts<br>even if I try to push you out  
>will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>please remind me who I really am<p>

Everybody's got a dark side  
>do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>but we're worth it  
>you know that we're worth it<br>will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Like a diamond  
>from black dust<br>it's hard to know  
>what can become<br>if you give up  
>so don't give up on me<br>please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
>do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>but we're worth it  
>you know that we're worth it<br>will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Don't run away  
>don't run away<br>just tell me that you will stay  
>promise me you will stay<br>don't run away  
>don't run away<br>just promise me you will stay  
>promise me you will stay<p>

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
>do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>but we're worth it  
>you know that we're worth it<br>will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Don't run away  
>don't run away<br>don't run away  
>promise, you'll stay<p>

Austin P.O.V

I feel so sorry for Ally, she is going through so much pain and she needs someone to be there for her. I feel her sorrow, and I wish I could pick up all her pieces and put them back together. I know for a fact that deep inside Ally there is a strong girl that can get through anything, I know she can; she just can't see it yet. I want to sit there with her and tell her that it will get better and that life is filled with all sorts of emotion, laughter, love and joy but there are also the others like pain, grief and regret, but without these emotions you could never be able to feel the happy emotions. Life is filled with its twisting roads and unknown places but that is what life is, if life was easy it would be boring. Ally needs to hear this because she is capable of so much and I know she can rise high. I know what I should do, I am going to write her a song, I have never written a full song before so this should be interesting, but im going to do it for Ally because I want her to know that I will always be there for her.

Ally P.O.V

I really need to talk to Trish about this, I need a girl talk. I head over to her apartment hoping she is home. I knock on the apartment room door and wait for a reply, god I hope she's home, I really need to talk about this with her. I heard walking and Trish opened the door. She greeted me with a smile. "Hey Ally, how are you". I sighed. "Umm to be honest not so great". Her smile faded. "Ally what happened". I stepped into the apartment and sat down on the sofa. She sat down next to me and looked at me. "What's happened Ally". I looked down at my hands and then looked up at her. "Austin found out about my past, well not entirely, he looked in my drawer that contains the picture of my mother and me, my medication and my umm…blade". Trish looked shocked, choking on her own words, which is unusual for Trish. "Omg Ally, what happened did he tell you what he did". I was surprised she asked that question and not 'why do you still have blades with you'.

"Yeah he did, and we sort of had a bit of a fight, and he left". She looked at me, she looked like she was listening to everything I was saying, I like people like that, and it means they actually give a damn about you. "Well Ally I know it sounds cruel to be saying this at the present time but maybe Austin was meant to find out, after all Ally he cares for you so much, I mean I see the way he looks at you, it probably broke his heart to see you in so much pain". I had to agree with her, maybe Austin had to find out one way or another. "It's just that a part of me didn't want him to find out and a part of me did". She smiled. "What".

"Ally let's just cut to the chase, you like Austin don't you". I did like Austin, and that's hard to say and it's something that shouldn't be hard to say. "Trish I can't keep it on any longer or im going to go crazy, I do like Austin, I really like him, the way he feels about things, and the way he thinks about life and his views, the way he smiles, the way he plays piano, the way he sings, his way with words, his personality, his looks hehehe, everything about him is mesmerizing and enchanting, and I like him a lot". She smiled. "I KNEW IT"!

"Ok we get it ok, was it obvious".

"Ally yes it was". I giggled.

I go back to my apartment and sit down on my sofa, it felt really good to have that talk with Trish; it really helped clear things in my head about how I feel. My head feels less confused now that I have confirmed my feelings towards Austin. Maybe I have always liked Austin this whole time I just didn't know or wanted too.

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door, I wonder who that could be, and it won't be Trish. I opened the door to find Austin standing there with his guitar in his hand. He smiled at me when I opened the door that smile always gets to me. "Hey Ally". I smile back. "Hey Austin".

He entered my apartment and sat down on the sofa. I followed him and sat down next to him. "Austin what are you doing here".

"I came to see you". I felt my heart skip a beat. "Really".He smiled at me warmly. "Yes Ally and also I came by to sing you a little song I wrote for you". AWWWW this is so sweet.

He started to strum on the guitar and he started to sing.

**Verse 1**

I know you may feel like you're playing a game and you're losing

Dealing away all your cards, nothing left in your hand

Here let me take your pain, you shouldn't have to bear with it on your own

And it may seem hard now but trust me I's going to get better

And it may be stormy now but it can't rain forever

And the sun may set but the stars will shine, they will shine for you

**Chorus 1**

No matter what happens, I'll be there

If the waves crush on your shore, I'll be there

If the drought returns to your land, I'll be there

If you stray too far off the road, I'll be there

I'll be there

**Verse 2**

I know you may feel like you're walking on broken glass

I'll be there to pick them off the floor

May feel like no one knows or no one cares, but I do

With all my power

May these dark clouds over you

Be gone, gone

**Chorus 1**

No matter what happens, I'll be there

If the waves crush on your shore, I'll be there

If the drought returns to your land, I'll be there

If you stray too far off the road, I'll be there

I'll be there

**Chorus 2**

If your lanterns flicker out, I'll be there

If your flame of light burns out, I'll be there

Be there

**Bridge**

Silence speaks louder than words, and you feel like you're hanging by a thread

Losing your grip

I'll catch you when you fall

**Chorus 1**

No matter what happens, I'll be there

If the waves crush on your shore, I'll be there

If the drought returns to your land, I'll be there

If you stray too far off the road, I'll be there

I'll be there

I'll be there, I'll be there

At the bridge of the song I was tearing up, but at the end of the song I was crying. Tears slide down my cheeks; he cares so much for me.

"So Ally do you like it, because I mean every word". I was speechless

"Austin…that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you". He smiled and then he moved closer to me, his eyes staring intently into mine. "Just so you know Ally I will always be there for you". I managed a smile. We were staring into each other's eyes, not wanting to break eye contact. He is so beautiful, he really is, not just in looks, but he has a beautiful soul. I started to lean in surprising myself a bit, and then he started to lean in. We where inches away and then our lips met. It started off as soft and then it started to get passionate. All of our feelings for each other becoming one. My stomach bursting with butterflies and my whole body tingled. He put his arm around my neck pulling me closer, and I could feel him smiling as we kissed. We finally let go and we just sat there looking at each other, I was blushing probably like mad right now, did that just happen.

"Ally I have been meaning to tell you this in a long time…but I really like you. You are kind hearted, beautiful inside and out, you are so talented, and I can see the strength and beauty in you Ally, I can see it all so clearly.

"Austin I like you too". He smiled wide. "And you make me feel like I'm less alone, so thank you".

"You're welcome Ally".

This moment was perfect, us just sitting there enjoying each other's company. That's the thing that's so beautiful is that sometimes you don't have to say anything to make it special, sometimes you just have to be there with that one person

And Austin was that person

Authors Note- I do not own Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Authors Note- Sorry if I was a little late updating, I have been really sick lately and wasn't able to write a chapter, hopefully I can make it up to you guys with this chapter. Thanks for all your support and reviews.

Ally P.O.V

It has been 5 months since me and Austin first met, god it feels like it was only a week ago. Back then if you had told me that my life would turn out anything like this I would have laughed in your face, but it was real, this was happening, like I'm living out a dream. Austin and I have been seeing each other for about a month now, and I have never felt so…alive. I say seeing each other instead of dating because we haven't actually said anything about being an official couple, but that's probably because he wants to keep taking it slow for me. Being with Austin has opened my eyes to many new and exciting opportunities I never would have thought possible with my old self. We have almost finished our song and it sounds really good so far, sometimes I think he doubts himself because Austin says he can't write songs, but he came up with most of the lyrics and I did most of the melodies and chords. He is really talented and he is very capable of achieving great things.

Meanwhile I'm sitting here in my living room in my apartment watching the clock tick, sounding like the beat of a heart which was more unnerving than relaxing. I was waiting for Trish to come back from work, which is funny because she never actually gives off the impression that she actually works, I swear she has a new job every 5 seconds. I wanted to talk to Trish about something that has only just seemed to open in my train of thoughts; I realized just a few days ago that I hadn't actually told Austin the whole story about my past, I think he figured it out when he saw pills in my drawer but that's only scratching the surface. I need to tell him, because whenever I look at him I feel like I'm lying to him and that hurts

Trish arrives wearing her usual animal print or bright clothing. I felt so relieved when Trish walked in. She walked towards me and sat next to me on the sofa. "Whats up Ally, you texted me right in the middle of work, not that I care about work but anyway whats the problem".

"Trish...Austin and I have been…umm seeing each other for a month now and he still doesn't know anything about me, I feel like I'm lying to him about the real me and it feels wrong". She placed a hand on my knee for support. "Ally I know you are going to get tired of hearing this but you need to tell him, it will make you feel better". I knew she was right but I'm not sure I have the strength to tell him. "Trish I know you are going to say he cares for me and he would never leave me, but what if he does".

"Ally don't you think if he was going to leave he would have left by now, he cares for you too much Ally, he wrote a song for you Ally, if that doesn't say he cares for you I don't know what will". I looked out the window, looking at the raindrops having a race down the paneled glass. "I guess you're right Trish I need to do this, it wouldn't be fair on him not knowing". She smiled. "You two are so cute together". I felt my face flush. "Thanks for the advice Trish".

"You're welcome Ally but you would have known the right thing to do anyway".

Austin P.O.V

I still can't believe that Ally and I are together. I also still can't believe that such a beautiful and kind hearted soul like Ally could hold such darkness and hurt. It just goes to show that the kindest hearts have felt the most pain, cause they know what it's like to feel hurt and they don't want anyone else feeling like they did. But for Ally that's not all she is and I can see that, she is gifted, talented, beautiful, kind and generous. She is so sweet and I really really like her, man whats wrong with me.

Ally P.O.V

I was heading my way to Austin's apartment to tell him everything, he needs to know, and the guilt has been eating me alive. The memories of us together were getting lost in a myriad of tangled thoughts. I loved being with him, he makes me feel happy and secure, like the world is not crashing down on my shoulders, like I'm weightless and breathless.

I arrived at his apartment and got out of my car. I had the nerves bubbling up inside my chest like hot lava. I walk up the steps to the apartment each step feeling like I'm lifting a brick up and down.

I head up the elevator to his room and knock on the door. He opened up and he greeted me with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Als". I smiled at him. "Hey, can I come in". My heart was thumping against my ribcage. "Sure, come on in".

"Thanks". I walked into his apartment room, it felt homely. I sat down on the couch and Austin came by with a cup of hot chocolate, aww. "Here you go, I was just making some and I thought you would like a cuppa". I took the warm cup in my hands and it sent warmth through my body like a tidal wave. "Thanks Austin you're sweet".

"I know". We laughed, that innocent laugh, the laugh that can make you forget about everything and the world is good for a while. "So Austin I need to tell you something, it's kind of important and it might be a bit of a shock". His eyes widened. "Is everything okay"? I put my hand on his knee as a sign of reassurance. "Yes I'm fine Austin, I 'm here with you". He grinned. "That's sweet, so what did you wanna tell me". I had forgotten I had said I was going to tell him something. "Umm Austin I haven't been completely truthful with you".

"Oh no you're not a vampire are you"? I rolled my eyes at his humour and laughed. "No I'm not, but I need to tell you something that is really personal to me and I really want you to know". He looked at me eyes filled with concern. "What is it Als".

"Umm here goes, I'm just going to come right out and say it". I took a deep breath, I had never been this nervous to tell Trish. "When I was 11 my mum was…murdered". I was going to say brutally murdered but I think that was pushing it on the sensitive subject. "And then a month later my dad committed suicide, I was so upset and depressed, and then my Aunt took me in and homeschooled me until I was 15 and then I was severely bullied by my classmates, it got so bad I turned to not eating and umm…self harming and even attempting myself". Each word felt like I was choking. "And then my…aunt took me to the doctor and I got diagnosed with depression, PTSD and social anxiety". He looked stunned. "That's why you found a picture of my mum in my drawer, because she is my inspiration to keep going…my hero". Suddenly a flashback flew into my mind

**Flashback**

"Mum, Mum, I have written a new song would you like to hear it". 11 year old Ally was running into her house and was stopped short from her father at the door, looking pale and scarred. "Dad where's Mum". Ally's dad stepped out of the house and he looked glad to as if it was a haunted house. "Ally I need to tell you something". She sat down on the front porch with her dad. "What is it Dad". He looked like a ghost, like a distant memory. "Ally, you're mothers not coming back to us". He sounded like he couldn't get the right words out, but how do you explain to an 11 year old child her mother has been murdered. "What do you mean"? She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. "It means that your mother has been…murdered". That last word would forever haunt her, forever be a part of her, a part of her tortured memories. At first she didn't believe her Dad, but it's her Dad, he would never lie to her. "You're lying to me ". He looked shocked and if possible whiter than what he was before. "Ally I am not lying… I'm so sorry darling".

**Reality**

"I don't really remember anything after that; everything was a blur, emotions and feelings colliding into one. I couldn't believe what my dad had said but at the same time I had to accept it, but I couldn't bring myself too, losing someone you love at any age is difficult but I was only 11 years old, and now I'm 19 and I still haven't gotten over it". Austin's eyes were sparkling with tears, I had never seen him cry, and it was oddly comforting. "Oh Ally that's terrible, come here". He pulled me into a hug and it felt warm and inviting. He rubbed my back up and down, which is my weakness to be honest. Before he let go of the hug he kissed the top of my head.

"Ally words can't explain how horrible that is, but I'm not going to go on about how sad it is even though it is, cause Ally you're strong and you can overcome anything you set your mind to, your parents would want that for you. We should never live our lives in the past, sure we can honor our memories and we will always have them in our hearts but we can become stronger and wiser from our pain, convert your pain to strength. The ones that truly love us Ally never really leave us; they are with us all around". I was stunned I had never ever thought of anything like that, he is so deep. His way with words gets me every time. "Austin, thanks I really needed to hear that, thanks so much". I said half smiling half crying. He smiled.

"I'm here for you Ally always".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authors Note- I wrote the song Breathless to use in this story, I'm not that good at writing songs but I thought I would try my best for this story. Hope you like it. There will be swearing in this chapter so be warned, it's M for a reason.

Ally P.O.V

I have to admit I was kind of surprised that Austin didn't freak out when I told him about my past. But to be fair he didn't freak out when he saw my meds and the blade in my desk drawer. Sometimes I have to pinch myself just to reassure myself that this is real and not some fairytale. I thought after my parents died I would never feel true happiness again. I was trudging through a dark tunnel with no end and it was pitch black, this is going to sound cliché but Austin has brought that happiness back into my life. He makes me laugh, smile and he helps me believe in myself and he inspires me to live out my wildest dreams without fear. I have only known him for like 5 months but I can't imagine life without him. He helped me back on the right road and I have never felt so lifted up by anyone before. I know I am rambling right now but I had to just get this out. But can you blame me for being so happy. All my life all I have ever known is pain, death and sorrow, but now Austin is giving me the joy of life, happiness and I have never felt more free. I was inspired to write a song about Austin, it's called Breathless.

**Verse 1**

The stars above are forming constellations and I know you are shining as bright as they are.

The curtains open letting light shine on me.

You showed me there was more behind the closed door, showed me the right road to take.

Erased all my fears and my ghosts, watched them flow down the drain.

**Chorus**

This all feels so true, this all feels so real.

You keep pulling me in, you make me breathless.

Feels like I'm not on solid ground, you make me feel breathless.

Dancing around in my own daydream, you make me feel breathless.

You always find a way to make me feel breathless.

**Verse 2**

When you came into my life, the dark clouds above broke apart, the flowers opened up.

These walls guarding my heart fell down, along with all my doubts.

You picked up my pieces and built a bridge for me to walk over.

You helped me see the beauty in life, you opened my eyes.

**Chorus**

This all feels so true, this all feels so real.

You keep pulling me in, you make me breathless.

Feels like I'm not on solid ground, you make me breathless.

Dancing around in my own daydream, you make me breathless.

You always find a way to make me feel breathless.

**Bridge**

I'm souring way up in the sky

Enjoying the view from way up high

Leaving my darkness and all my demons

I'm entering this new light, turned the key

Finished this worthwhile journey

I'm standing tall with you by my side

**Chorus**

This all feels so true, this all feels so real.

You keep pulling me in, you make me breathless.

Feels like I'm not on solid ground, you make me breathless.

Dancing around in my own daydream, you make me breathless.

You always find a way to make me feel breathless.

Make me feel breathless

You always find a way to make me feel breathless

I'm pretty proud of that song and I can't wait for Austin to hear it, I know he's going to love it. I still have the song that he wrote for me, it was so sweet I had to keep it.

In other news Trish has a new boyfriend. From what she has told me he goes to another performing arts school called New York Arts University or NYAU(I made this up) for short. She told me he specializes in choreography and set design. He is about the same age as her and apparently they met at work, which surprised me because Trish hardly ever turns up for work. They have been dating for about two weeks now and I am really happy for her.

I have been told by Trish that her and her bf will be having dinner together and she asked me if Austin and I would like to come too as a double date. I thought that would be fun idea but unfortunately Austin was sick so he couldn't make it but I promised Trish I would still go; hopefully it's not going to be too awkward with just me there.

I arrive at Trish's place wearing my favourite casual red dress. I knock on the door and Trish arrives smiling, she looks so pretty. "Ally you look so pretty".

"Thanks so do you". Trish invites me in to her apartment, smelling the smell of food being cooked makes me ravenous. I see a boy on the couch, which will be Trish's boyfriend. He has short brown hair and he's wearing jeans and a t shirt, suddenly I feel slightly over dressed and fancy. He sees me and gives me a smile, it wasn't one of those warm smiles of greeting, it was one of those creepy grins men gave you when they liked what they saw. It made me feel really uncomfortable, I probably shouldn't be thinking this at all because this is Trish's boyfriend but still the smile was unnerving.

Trish walked in and sat down next to her boyfriend at the dinner table, she smiled at me. "So Ally I don't believe you have met my boyfriend Elliot. He turned and gave me the same grin as before, I just smiled back as not to make Trish suspect anything is wrong. "Hey Elliot I'm Ally it's nice to meet you". He smiled "It's nice to meet you too Ally". How could Trish not notice the tone in his voice when he said Ally, its freaking me out to be honest, maybe it's my illness, my SAD speaking on my behalf or its whats really happening. "So Elliot". I said surprising myself, I was curious about him. "What do you want to do as a career"? He shuffled slowly in his seat and said "I would love to be a set designer for like movies and TV series".

"That sounds really interesting". There was an awkward silence that filled the air until Trish suddenly spoke. "Umm I'm just going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back". She gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek and left the room, leaving me alone with Elliot. The air was awkward it wasn't even funny, I hope Trish doesn't take too long in there. So I decided to break the ice and start conversation. "So Elliot, what got you interested in set design". He didn't answer but instead he got up from his chair, okay now this is a little weird. My heart was racing like I was about to jump out of a plane. He walked over to me and sat down at the chair next to me smiling at me, ok this is a little weird.

"Ally I really like you". Wait…what did he just say. "Umm what".

"Ally I really like you and I want to get together with you". Before I could protest this he grabs me and shoves me against the wall and starts kissing me violently and feeling me up. I wriggle around but he is stronger than me, and he just starts pushing harder against me. Finally I kick him right where boys don't want to be kicked and he falls back in agony. "You little bitch" he growls at me. I run powered by fear to the bathroom where Trish is. She is in the bathroom washing her hands, she turns when she sees me run in, like I'm running for my life. Trish turns around and is startled by my appearance, I feel like I'm having a panic attack, wait no I am having one.

"Ally Ally calm down whats wrong". I couldn't get the words out, I was gasping for breath, I felt like I was drowning. Tears stung my eyes. "He…He…tried to". She took my hand and sat me down on her bed. "Ally take a deep breath and tell me when you're ready". I took a deep breath like Trish instructed me too and spoke with a quivering voice with some strength in it. "He…tried to rape me". Her face went pale as plain paper. "He…wouldn't…he's not like that".

"Trish it's true, I'm sorry". She looked down at her hands a tear sliding down her cheek. "No I'm sorry Ally, I'm sorry that he did that to you". I put my hand on her shoulder. "Trish it's not your fault ok it's his, and he is kind of still in the room, do you want to kick his butt". She laughed slightly. "Yeah I do". Trish stood up. "I'm giving him a piece of my mind". I laughed. "That's the spirit".

We walked out and Elliot was still sitting in his seat at the dinner table trying to look innocent. He looks up seeing us walk into the room. "Hey Trish".

"Save it you dirty lying cheater". Wow this Trish is badass I thought. He looked shocked. "What".

"Yeah that's right, I know what you did to Ally you little shit, how dare you do that to her, she is my best friend and there is no way in fucking hell I'm letting you touch her again so why don't you get your sorry ass out of my apartment". Wow go Trish, I thought.

He stood "I didn't do anything; she was the one that was all over me like a rash".

"Oh bull shit Elliot go tell someone else your pathetic lies". He walked towards Trish and I and snarled "You have never seen the last of me". And with that he stormed out of the room.

I found myself suddenly exhausted and I sat down on the couch. Trish noticed and sat down next to me. "Ally are you okay". I looked at her; her eyes were filled with concern. "Yeah I'm fine, and I'm sorry about Elliot".

"It's fine; I don't have time for pricks like him". I laughed weakly. "It's just I'm a bit in shock and I promised Austin I would check up on him when we had finished".

"He will understand Ally don't worry". I sighed. "Yeah you're right".

"Ally do you want to go ".

"Yeah I do kind of". She smiled. I got up and walked over to the apartment door and I turn towards Trish. "Thanks Trish for everything". She smiled. "You're welcome Ally". It felt nice to have someone who is always there for you, someone who's loyal, someone who will never leave you, and that someone is Trish.

I head home towards my apartment, still in shock from the past events. I arrive at my apartment at head up to my room to sleep. I was so tired I fell down on to my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ally P.O.V

I wake up to a shimmery light casting over my bedroom. I get up and stretch, feeling tired. Tired from last night. I still don't understand how some people who already have a boyfriend/girlfriend and are in a committed relationship still try and flirt with other people, it's disgusting. I know Trish will be alright though, even underneath her animal print soft exterior, there's a warrior. Suddenly my phone goes off, who the hell is texting me at this time of morning. I lean across and pick up my phone, its Austin, well that's okay, I don't mind him texting. It says

Hey Beautiful

Hope everything is alright, how about we go on a date tonight just the two of us, how does that sound

Love Austin

Aww how sweet is he. I text back 'Of course I would love to, Love Ally x x x. I put my phone back on the desk near my bed and I hop out of bed. I have school today and I'm pretty excited to show Trish the song I wrote for Austin, I want to show Trish the song before I play it to Austin so I can make sure it's perfect. I have a shower then I put on some skinny jeans, a cute striped tee, red converse and my favourite necklace that has a treble clef on it. I have breakfast; do my hair, makeup and then my meds.

I walk out the door and I see Trish outside my apartment, when she sees me she gives a smile and a wave. "Hey Trish how are you going". She smiles a weak smile that I can see right through. "I'm okay I guess".

"Trish I know you're hurting from what happened last night, you don't have to hide it". She looked a little shocked that I said that. "Yeah it's just I thought I had finally found the right guy, the guy that would be nice and treat me right, I guess not, but what hurts me the most is that he also hurt you, not just me, and I'm sorry Ally, I know it must have been traumatizing for you". I looked at her. "Trish its fine, I'm worried for you so if you need to talk I'm here, you have always been there for me". She smiled a bit bigger this time. "Thanks Ally you're a true friend". I smile. "Well let's go to school, I want to show you something when we get there". Her eyes widen. "What is it"? I laugh. "It's a song I wrote for Austin, I want to show you first so I know it's perfect".

"Awwww that's so cute Ally". I blush a little hoping Trish doesn't notice. "Ally you're blushing". Damm it she did notice. "You really like him don't you".

"Yeah I do Trish, there's no pretending anymore".

"That's cute now I believe there was a song mentioned lets go to school". We laughed together and headed down the apartment towards Trish's car in the parking lot.

As Trish is driving us to school she asks. "So Ally whats the song called". I jump, only realizing Trish was talking to me. "It's called Breathless, and I am planning on singing it to him on our date tonight". She squealed. "You guys are going on a date, awwww hope you have fun". I got butterflies in my stomach when I thought about having a date with Austin; I'm excited and nervous all at the same time. This will be my first date with anyone and I am kind of nervous. "I will but I'm kind of nervous about the whole thing Trish".

'Don't be Ally, you guys are like soulmates everything will work its self out, trust me". Soulmates, I wouldn't go that far, we have only been dating a month and a half. "Ally it will be perfect without even trying, you two are perfect for each other, trust me it will be fine". I guess Trish is right, hopefully it's going to be fine.

We get to school and Trish parks the car in the student car park. We get out and we enter the building. It's the same as always, students bustling to their next classes, students rummaging through their lockers for their books and even their instruments in some of them, I was left wondering how they managed to fit all of that in there, mind you they are pretty big lockers. I lead Trish into the piano room; yes they have a room just filled with pianos. "Ally come on come on sing the song". I laugh. "Ok just hang on I have to get the music sheet out". I grab my bag and pull out the music sheet, and then I sit down on the nearest piano. Trish is standing beside the piano looking very eager. I smile and then I start playing, getting lost in my world of music, and then I start to sing.

When I had finished, Trish was clapping. "Wow Ally that was amazing and so sweet, Austin is going to love it".

"Really do you really think so"? She sits down next to me. "Yes Ally he will, now let's get to class". Right I had almost forgotten I had school. I get up and go to my usual class of song writing, which is my favourite class. I'm leaving the piano room when I bump into Austin, this always keeps on happening. He starts laughing. "Is this our thing now, bumping into each other". He says with a big grin on his face. I laugh and say "Hey Austin".

"Hey sweetie, now for our date I was thinking there is a lovely park near my apartment, would you like to have a picnic under the stars". That sounds so lovely and romantic. "That sounds perfect Austin I would love that". He smiled then kissed me on the top of my head. "See yah at 6 o clock, I will pick you up at your apartment". Then he walked away leaving me alone with my rapid heartbeats of excitement and nerves.

I get home from school, bubbling with excitement, I feel so wonderstruck, like a giggling 15 year old girl on her first date, well let me re phrase that I'm a giggling 19 year old girl on her first date. What should I wear, omg, this is so exciting.

I wear a black and white blouse, black skinny jeans and black ballet flats. I put on my makeup and fix my wavy hair. I look in the mirror and check everything looks fine. I hear a knock on the door and I get a rush of butterflies. I run to the door, I'm glad I'm not wearing heels.

I open the door and Austin is wearing his best jeans and his best top, and he is giving me the widest grin, the grin that always makes me weak in the knees. "Hello Beautiful, you ready". He says offering me his arm. "I have never been more ready". He grins as I take his arm and we walk outside the apartment door. I notice he also has a picnic basket in the other hand.

The air feels cool, crisp and refreshing. The stars are twinkling up above among a sea of blackness. This feels perfect. We walk in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was just us enjoying each other's company, how lovely it is when one needs not say a word and it still feels like magic.

We arrive at the park, the fountain casting its dancing shadows over the grass. "Here we are Ally". Austin says over the stillness of the park. "We can sit down here if you like". He said gesturing over to a secluded spot.

We sit down on the woolen picnic blanket, and he gets out plates and utensils. He hands out bowls filled with homemade fettuccine, which I'm guessing his mum made. It smells delicious. "I also remembered your favourite food, chocolate". He remembered after all this time; mind you it wasn't that hard to remember, who doesn't like chocolate. "Thanks Austin this all looks amazing, I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me".

"It had to be special for you Ally". I blushed and felt warmth surge through my body. "Aww thanks Austin". He smiled and he moved closer to me, feeling the warmth of his body on mine, it was comforting.

When we had finished our dinner I said. "Austin I wrote a song for you and I would love it if you heard it". He smiled at me. "Ally that's sweet, I would love to". I take a deep breath and start singing, breaking the silence of the park.

Austin P.O.V

I really like Ally and for her to write a song for me, I was really touched, her voice is angelic, and her lyrics are a work of art. Her voice is so pure and beautiful.

Ally P.O.V

"So what do you think"? He moves in closer and our shoulders are touching. "Ally that was beautiful, I'm really touched". I turn my head to look towards him, his hazel eyes gleaming with a hint of gold. My breath caught in my throat, our eyes locked onto the other, brown meeting hazel.

Austin whispers "Thanks". I smile a little. "You're welcome". He chuckles slightly and then he starts to lean in, I lean in to. Our faces getting closer and closer until our lips meet. It's slow and gentle, and then it starts to build with increasing passion. Austin puts his hand behind my neck which makes me jump but he whispers "I will never hurt you". I feel reassured. I pull back first and we both start smiling at each other. He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and we start walking back towards my apartment, our fingers intertwined.

We arrive at my apartment and we let go of each other's hands, I dread letting go, I dread saying goodbye. "Austin this was the best night of my life, thank you so much". He smiles warmly at me. "You're welcome Als". I smile at the nick name and he pauses and then says. "See you tomorrow Ally". I smile. "See you tomorrow Austin, maybe I will bump into you". He grins. "Maybe you will, good night Ally". He leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. He leaves and I close the door behind me.

That night was whimsical, magical and fantastical, I don't think I'm going to be able to go to bed and sleep. I head to my bedroom and take off my date clothes and change into my night clothes.

I hop into bed and I can feel the butterflies flying around my stomach still. I smiled before my eyes fluttered shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ally P.O.V

Date 1st August.

I wake up feeling really…happy. Most mornings I feel exhausted and depressed and I can hardly get out of bed on most mornings, but for some reason I feel really really happy. My Aunt called me asking how I was feeling, how school was and if I needed anything from her. I love my Aunty; she has supported me through pretty much everything that I have been through and I could not have asked for anyone more supportive in my life. I love my Aunt Sally so much. Anyway she called me and asked if everything was going fine and I told her everything felt like I was in a fairytale. I heard her chuckle over the phone and she says 'Is there a boy involved'. I felt myself blush, how the hell did she know. I replied 'I guess you could say that'. She replied 'Just remember one thing Ally'.

'Whats that'. She laughed. 'Use protection'.

'Omg Sally really, there is no way in hell that is happening'. She chuckled. 'I know sweetheart but I'm just giving you advice'. I'm really glad she could not see my burning face through the phone. 'I know Sally and thanks I will keep…that in mind, anyway I have written a few songs and I am going to try and sing them at the end of year concert with Austin, that's the guys name'.

'Ally that's wonderful, I'm so proud of you and your parents would be too'. That made me speechless. 'Yeah thanks Aunt Sally'. There was a silence and then Aunt Sally spoke. 'So Ally I am quote curious about this boy, how did you meet, what does he look like, are you guys going to get married'.

'Wow Sally that's a bit much, I can't answer the last question because like wow, but I can answer the other two. We meet at the start of Feb for the school year and we sort of bumped into each other and it turns out he is in my music performance class and we got assigned to write a song together'.

'Aww and then you guys fell for each other, aww it's like I'm in a romance movie'. I chuckled slightly. 'Yeah we did fall for each other and he is really sweet and he makes me feel strong and inspired, he just makes me feel less alone'.

'That's so precious, those kinds of love Ally, don't let go of it, he sounds like a one in a million'.

'Yeah I wouldn't know what I would do without him'.

'Aww Ally…I think you're in love'. What she can't be serious, love is a very deep emotion, and I don't think I feel that just yet. 'Aunt Sally I don't think I'm in love just yet'. She didn't sound convinced. 'Really just tell me what you feel when you're with Austin'. Well that's easy. 'Well when I see him I feel a sudden warmth come over me, butterflies explode and I feel like I have known him my whole life. I can't really picture life without him at all and I would do anything for…him, Oh dear god I have fallen in love with Austin'.

'It's about time you confessed it sweetie'. Wow I can't believe this; I have fallen in love with Austin, wow. 'Aunt Sally what do I do, I have never been in love before, I'm freaking out'.

'Sweetie its okay, its normal, there is nothing to be ashamed of, I think it's beautiful'. I have never felt like this before, I have only ever loved my parents and my Aunt. 'Should I tell him'?

'Ally sometimes actions speak louder than words, I think he already knows'.

'Really'.

'Yes Ally really'

'Well Ally I gotta go, keep me updated'. I smiled through the phone even though I knew she couldn't see me.

'Yeap I will see ya Sally, love you'

'I love you too sweetie, bye'

I put down the phone and I put it back on the charger. I sit down on my sofa and I suddenly feel really tired. I feel so conflicted, I want to love Austin but at the same time I have never felt love before and I never really believed in it and I don't want to feel it. I feel so happy, but I kind of don't want to for some reason. I guess for so long I have never been happy and now suddenly I am, and I guess I'm not used to it.

I hear a knocking on my door that will be Trish, I texted her that I would like to talk things over with her. She walks in now without me having to open the door for her. True friendship right there. "Hey Ally whats up, I got your text". She went and sat down next to me; I was staring into space and thinking completely oblivious to what she said. "Ally". I turned around. "What".

"Is everything alright you look a little pale and you're a bit jumpy". She looked really worried and concerned. "Yeah I'm fine Trish it's just that umm".

"Just umm what". I shifted towards her. "I think I'm in love with Austin". Her expression changed from worried to extremely ecstatic. "OMG Ally this is huge". She went and pulled me into a hug, which I couldn't help but lean into. "What made you finally realize".

"I couldn't picture life without him". Her smiled widened. "This is so cute Ally, have you told him yet Ally".

"I'm still not sure if I am or not but when I'm sure I will tell him, I want to be absolutely sure I am before I tell him".

"Well that seems fair, but you need to tell him sometime". I looked at her then looked at my hands curled up in my lap, I guess she is right, I do need to tell Austin what I really feel but I don't want to if I don't actually know what I feel. It would be unfair if I said it and I didn't mean it. "Trish I think I do but I am going to wait until the right moment".

"Whatever you decide Ally, I know it will be the right decision, because you are so wise". That was a nice compliment. "Thanks for listening Trish it means a lot". She smiled warmly at me. "You're welcome Ally, and trust me whatever your heart is telling you it's the right answer". Sometimes your mind is saying one thing but then again your heat is saying another thing, I will always go where my heart tells me to go. Trish really does have her moments of wisdom. She is smarter than people give her credit for.

When Trish left my mind was filled with all these thoughts, I mean I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Austin but then again don't they always say when you're in love you just know automatically, you don't have to question it. But then again I really do think from the bottom of my heart that I do, I would do anything for him and I can't picture life without him, he has impacted my life so much, he has inspired me to believe in me and I couldn't be more grateful for anything else. He makes me feel like I'm less alone and that I can fight this and win. I don't know my head is so jumbled up right now. I have only known him for 6 months, is that long enough to fall in love with someone.

Austin P.O.V

Me and Ally have been dating for two months now and this is going to sound like a really cliché thing to say but they have been the best two months of my life. She is the most wonderful person I have ever met. She is beautiful, she is insanely talented, she is kind hearted, she's funny, I love it when she rolls her eyes at me when I make jokes, and I love her smile and the way she laughs. I love everything about her and I think about her all the time. I know deep down inside Ally there is a strong, courageous girl that can break down her walls and can conquer anything. I know she is going to be an amazing singer later on, because I believe in her 100 percent. I'm going to help her conquer her stage fright.

Trish P.O.V

I think Ally is in love with Austin, she's just having some trouble coming to terms with it. She has had such traumatic events happen in her past, no wonder she is finding it difficult. Austin better treat her well otherwise I'm coming after him. But I know he will, he would crawl to the ends of the earth to make Ally happy.

Authors Note- Tell me what you think, I want your opinions, do you think Ally is in love with Austin, do you think Austin is in love with Ally. Tell me your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ally P.O.V

I jump up in surprise when I suddenly realize that someone is knocking on my apartment door. I must have dozed off or something . I get up with all the energy I can muster in my body and head to the door. I open the door and Austin is at the door. I smile wide. "Well this is a nice surprise". He smiles down at me; well he is taller than me. "Hello to you too Als". He walks in and he turns around to look at me with a childlike expression on his face. I looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. "What". He walked towards me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Can't a guy stare at his beautiful girlfriend without being questioned". I chuckled. "So…where boyfriend and girlfriend now huh". He smiled. "Yeah…we are Ally, and I have never been happier".

"So Austin not to be rude but is there any particular reason you are here". He sat down on the piano. "Yes there is actually, I'm going to help you with your stage fright so you can perform with me at the end of year concert". He has to be joking; there is no way in hell that's happening . "You can't be serious, Austin you know that is never going to happen".

"Ally I know you can do this, I believe in you, but you can't do it unless you believe in yourself and I know you do". I was standing there looking at him as if he had three heads. "Austin this is never going to work". He stood up from the piano and looked me dead in the eyes. "Ally I know you can do this, you're an amazing singer and songwriter, and I will be performing with you". And for the first time I couldn't look him in the eyes, I couldn't face the truth, I knew he was right but I didn't want to agree to this, I haven't performed in front of people since I was 10, that was 9 years ago, its different now".

"Ally please, I know I can't force you but you know you want to do this, even though you don't want to admit it". I kept on not looking at him in the eyes. "Ally you're parents would have wanted you to do this". I stared right at him and said. "Don't you dare bring my parents into this conversation". He looked hurt that he had hurt me. "I'm sorry Ally I shouldn't have said that, I thought if I brought them up you would agree with me". How could he possibly think that? "Well you thought wrong Austin, I am not going to perform and that's final". He looked down, somehow thinking he was defeated and wasn't going to continue with the argument, but then he said something so low it was almost a whisper. "Ally, I know you can do it, I believe in you". Old nerves started bubbling up in my stomach again. "Austin...I". I said in the same volume as he did. "Trust me Ally". He slowly grabbed me hand delicately and lead me to the piano. Whatever he was doing it felt like I was in a trance, I could trust Austin. He sat down next to me, our shoulders brushing together, giving me reassurance. I placed my hands on the keys and started to play a melody I had just started working on.

I started to get that happy feeling whenever I played the piano. I could feel Austin smiling at me across from me. He stood up and went and sat down on the couch and he pretended to be an audience. I started to gain more confidence and I started to play with even more enthusiasm. Austin grinned at me. "See Ally I knew you could do it". I suddenly stopped playing. "Look Austin it's sweet that you care and all but I don't know how I'm going to do this, I could only do it then because it was only you there, I don't think I'm going to be able to do it in front of a large crowd". He stood up and sat down next to me at the piano and he took my hands in his. "Ally I know deep down in my heart that you can do it, you're ready, there's a fire burning inside you Ally and it's going to shine so bright when you perform, I want people to see your amazing talent, because Ally you are insanely talented". My heart warmed at his words. He is really stuck on this, probably more than me. "Austin it means a hell of a lot to me that you care, and I'm going to try and do it…I'm going to try and practice performing in front of people. Not just for myself, but for my parents and for you". He grinned so far from ear to ear, and wrapped me in a huge hug. He pulled me close, putting his hands on the back of my head. "I know you are going to do great Ally, I just know". I knew I would but I still had the nerves freshly bubbling, I never ever thought I would be doing anything like this.

We pulled out of our embrace and we continued playing the piano. Making jokes and making me laugh was one of Austin's hobbies. We sat at the piano playing all these sorts of chords, melodies and covers of songs till both of our hands ached. We had literally been playing for hours on end and I felt slightly more confident, but that's probably because the end of year concert isn't in about 4 and a half months. I hope I have time hopefully to get over this paralyzing fear. Austin was asleep on the piano keys, and I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, he shuffled over and groaned. "Austin wake up". I said gently. His eyes fluttered open, his hazel eyes slightly less bright from sleeping but nonetheless still beautiful. "Did you have to wake me up". He said sitting up and stretching. "Yeah sorry Austin I didn't want to but its almost 6 o clock". He got up. "6 o clock, how the hell did that happen".

"I don't know, time goes by fast when you're having fun". He smiled his characteristic smile. "You were having fun". I moved over to him. "I guess I was". He chuckled. "Listen Ally you are going to do fine okay, I will be performing with you and people will be cheering you on, I know you can do it". I smiled at him. "Thanks for believing in me, even when I thought I didn't believe in myself". He returned the smile. "You're welcome, but Ally just know that I will always be there for you". He put my hand in his hand. "Thanks…again". I laughed nervously. "You're welcome". And he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine, it was a gentle kiss, a sign of love.

"I probably should have dinner now though". I felt like a total bitch saying that but I felt like I needed some time to myself for a while. He got up and I walked with him to the door. I turned to him. "Thanks for everything you have done for me; it means so much to me". He smiled at me causing me to feel a tidal wave of butterflies. "I will always be there for you Ally". He paused before saying. "Always". I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, he was 6 foot. I swear I saw a blush creep on his face. "Good night Ally".

"Night Austin".

Then he left and I closed the door behind me.

Authors Note- I know this is a shorter chapter than usual but the next chapters will be longer I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ally P.O.V

After Austin left I had my dinner. It's nice having a boyfriend, but sometimes you need time to yourself. I think that's healthy for a relationship. Speaking of Austin and me, we are still going strong. I thought it was so sweet how he wanted to help me overcome my stage fright, it felt like he was more determined than I was to overcome it. The last time I performed in front of people was when I was 10, and it was in front of my family, because it was a family gathering. And then I moved to high school and I got bullied and I lost all my confidence and self esteem that I never performed in front of anyone ever again. That's the impacts that bullying can have on someone though. I really wanted to live out my dream and be a singer but I could never even get one foot on stage. Austin seemed really determined to help me overcome my fear, he really believed in me even when I thought I didn't and that all hope was lost. He seems to read me like a book, he seems to understand me more than anyone else, and sometimes I feel like he knows me more than I know myself. He says the words I really want to say but can't somehow.

I suddenly look at my chair in my living room, it has Austin's jacket on it. He must have left it here. Oh well I'm sure he will notice it's gone and he doesn't have it. I look over at my clock, it reads 8' o clock. It seems early but I'm really tired and I think I need an early night.

I get up and head into my bedroom, get changed into my night clothes, brush my teeth and put my hair into a loose ponytail. I head into bed and suddenly I feel a sudden sadness grip me. I haven't felt like this in months, why do I suddenly feel so…depressed. Then my thoughts drift into uncharted territory, something I haven't thought of doing in a long time. I slowly look over at my desk drawer, am I really thinking about doing this. I feel my hand take the hold of the drawer handle and I pull it open with nervous hands. I lift the picture of my mum and I, normally the picture of me and my mum puts me off from harming myself but for some reason it isn't enough this time. I put my shaking hands around the cold lifeless metal blade and place it above my arm. My heart is pounding, do I really want to do this, I really want to do this, to get rid of the sudden sadness, but at the same time I don't. I press it against my skin, still deciding whether or not I should move it. Tears suddenly flow down from my eyes, this is not normal. What 19 year old girl sits on her bed holding a blade to her arm wondering whether or not to cut herself? That is not normal. I 'm just about to press down harder, it seems my inner demons have taken control of my mind once again, when I hear a knock on the door, shit. I open my desk drawer quickly and place the blade in the drawer and I shut it. I wipe my tears and my eyes in a failed attempt to make it look like I hadn't been crying. I hear Austin's voice on the other side of the door. "It's me Als". I reply back. "Okay you may come in". I sounded very shaky and Austin can probably pick that up. "Is everything okay Ally". He knows me so well. "Sure Austin, are you here to pick up your jacket". He opened the door and walked in. "Yeah I am I must have forgotten it". I heard his footsteps walking around my living room then I heard him say." There you are". He must have found it then, I chuckle weakly. I look up and I see Austin standing in my doorway of my bedroom. "Ally are you sure everything is okay, because I can tell when something isn't". I couldn't lie to his face, that would hurt him and besides there's no point anyway, because he can already tell something is wrong. "Ally you don't have to be afraid, I'm here".

He walks towards my bed and sits on the corner of it. "Is there anything you want to tell me"? I looked at him in the eyes; they were filled with love and concern. "Austin I…almost relapsed". I expected him to gasp and ask me what the hell I was doing that for, but instead he moved closer to me, he took my cold hands in his hands and he said. "Ally you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, not just on the outside but on the inside as well. When I look at you I see a strong girl, someone who is a fighter. I see someone who is worthy of life and all the love in the world, and I am going to be with you every step of the way, and you know deep down you can beat this Ally, and I know you can. My faith and hope is with you… always".

I was speechless, no one in my entire life has ever said that to me before, I felt so emotional I leaned forward and crashed into Austin's arms. I was crying into his shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body on mine, breathing in the smell of him. "Ally its okay; everything is going to be okay sweetie". He whispered to me as he was rubbing my back up and down to calm me down. "No it's not Austin don't lie to me". I whispered back to him. "Ally I want to help you and I believe in you 100 percent but that's not going to work unless you believe in yourself". I let go of him. "Austin how come you believe in me so much"?

"Because Ally I see the potential in you".

"No one else has ever done this before".

"Well they missed out on how special you are". I smiled at him. "You really think I'm special".

"Of course you are Ally and I wish you could see that". I placed my hands on his. "Austin can you stay with me".

"Sure Ally". He moved over closer to me, I layed down on my bed and he layed down beside me. He looked over at me just to make sure I was okay. I nodded my head to reassure him. He intertwined his hand with mine and gave it a squeeze. He moved onto his side so he was facing me. "Ally everything is going to be okay, I'm here for you always". I looked at him. "You don't know how much you mean to me Austin". He smiled. "I do Ally". He moved his body close to mine, I could hear him breathing, his chest going up and down like a rhythm. I could feel his shoulder touch mine, it was just one touch but I felt enough to give me a swarm of butterflies. "Austin how you have stayed by me all these months". He turned to look at me. "Cause I care for you so much and I…I".

"You what".

He turned away. "Nothing". It was best not to push it any further. "I can see how amazing you are Ally; you are so special to me". My heart skipped a beat; he really is an angel…to me. As we layed there together, our only contact are our hands locked together. We layed there in the darkness of my bedroom, just me and him, I felt safe. I turned over and put my head on his chest, so I could listen to the beat of his heart. I fell asleep to the beat of his heart, like the steady beat of a metronome. The last thing I heard was Austin singing the song he wrote for me quietly to me.

Then he fell asleep too.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ally P.O.V

Date 1st September

I wake up to snoring coming from the left of me. I look over and I see Austin sleeping soundly, his chest gently moving up and down. He looks so peaceful sleeping; well it isn't peaceful for me because he's snoring. Last night all feels like it was just minutes ago, I felt like I wasn't myself, like I had been possessed. I don't know why I suddenly felt sad; I hadn't thought about harming myself for months until last night, I don't know what brought it on. My doctor said I might get random spurts of sadness but this was different, I had actually wanted to harm myself. I felt like I had no control over it, it was like if I didn't harm myself I would never be happy again, an unseen force was pushing the blade harder into my arm. I jumped as Austin rolled on his side but he continued on sleeping. I honestly still don't know how Austin is still with me, wouldn't he have left by now, everyone else seems to. I would have thought he would have left after he found out about my past, but he didn't seem to want to leave me. He seems to see something in me that I can't see.

I have been practicing my stage performing with Austin, Trish and Mimi. They have all been really supportive. I feel myself becoming more and more confident by the day, I don't know what I would do without them. I know I'm only 19 and I have only known him for like 7 months, but I really feel like he's the one. I glance over at Austin, he opens his eyes. "It's about time sleepyhead". He looks at me then chuckles. "I do love your humour Ally". I laugh. "Ally what would you like to do today". He said moving a little closer to me, I know what he's hinting at. I leaned over and kissed him gently. I could feel him smile while we kissed. When we pulled back I looked down at my hands. "Austin you don't have to but it would mean the world to me if you came with me to my parent's graves…because today is 8 years since they…died. And I go there every year and lay flowers on top; I would really like the support Austin". I choked on the words with tears, looking at Austin. He glanced up and looked at me. "Of course I'll go to support you Ally, I'll bring flowers of my own". My heart burst with emotion, I can't believe he's doing this for me. "Thanks Austin that means a lot to me". He held my hand in his stroking mine with his thumb. "Ally I'll always be there to support you". I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then I whispered in his ear, my hair tickling his cheek. "Thanks". He whispered back. "Thanks for what".

"For everything you have done for me". I leaned back and he was glancing at me, his eyes shining. "You're welcome". I smiled at him wondering how this boy came into my life. Maybe it was fate that he bumped into me on the first day of school. I certainly think so.

After breakfast we got ready to visit…well my parents. I walk into the living room and I see Austin writing on a piece of paper. I walk towards him and I look over his shoulder, he's writing a letter. "What you doing". He turns around. "I'm writing a letter to put on your parents graves".

"That's so sweet Austin". Wow I was really touched. Austin came up to me and showed me the letter. "Is this alright". I took the letter and read it

Hello I'm Austin Moon

You don't know me but I have heard about you. I have met your daughter Ally and she is the sweetest, most talented, kindest person I know. I am helping her get over her stage fright so she can live out her dreams of becoming a singer. I know you would be proud of her. I know I am too. You raised a wonderful daughter and she is capable of so many things. I really like her and I am going to look after her and be there for her when she needs me. Ally will always love you.

I had tears in my eyes, this was so beautiful. "Austin this is the most beautiful thing I have ever read, thank you".

"You're welcome Als". Austin grabs my hand and we head out the door of my apartment, to drive to the cemetery.

Austin P.O.V

When Ally left the room to get dressed I thought I would be a nice idea if I wrote a letter to her parents to place on the grave. I poured my heart and soul into that letter and Ally seemed to like it. I am so proud of how far Ally has come. I know I am only 19 years old and I have only known her for like 7 months but I feel like Ally's the one.

Ally P.O.V

On the way to the cemetery I felt my heart pounding in my chest. Austin offered to drive, which I was grateful for. I was staring out the window lost in thought. Watching the trees fly past the car window. Every time I visit my parent's graves I lose it sometimes. It was reminding me in a cruel way that they are gone, and I can never see them again. Austin was sweet with what he did; I thought that was really beautiful.

We made it to the cemetery. It looked rundown; the trees lost their leaves, their ugly branches shivering in the cold wind. But to me it felt safe; this is where my mum and dad are. It didn't feel scary it felt calming. We got out of the car, the wind blowing in my face, trying to persuade me to leave but it lost. Austin gripped my hand tight and we walked into the cemetery. "Are you sure Ally". I replied with all that I could muster out.

"Yes".

I walked shakily to my parent's graves, my legs feeling like jelly. Austin's hand in mine giving me guidance. I have been doing this for years but every time I come here it feels like the first time. Austin looks at me as if to say 'is everything alright'. I nod my head and we continue to walk in silence.

Then…we arrive at my parents graves. The cold hard stone the only thing left as a reminder of their existence. We stand there in complete silence, which I guess was out of respect. Austin slowly lets go of my hand and he kneels down towards the grave and he gently places the letter and his flowers on the grave. He stands up and nods at me as if to say 'its okay you can do this'. I breathe in deeply and kneel down and place my flowers on top of the grave, all the while feeling a tear slide down and land on the cold stone. I stand back up and Austin puts his arm around me and kisses the side of my head. "Austin can I say a few words".

"Sure Ally".

I try and find my voice. I couldn't seem to find it. Then I said shakily. "Mum…Dad, I miss you so much…but I know you would be proud of…everything that I'm doing". I say in between tears. "Thanks for believing in my love for music…I love you".

"I can't think of anything else to say".

"Maybe there is nothing else to say, Ally they know you love them, oh and Ally". I looked up at him. "The ones that love us never really leave us". I sniffed away my tears. "Thanks Austin…for being here with me". He smiled in an effort to make me feel better. "You're welcome Als". He kisses the top of my head and we decided to leave the area.

Austin decided that we go to his apartment for lunch, so it could help me forget about what just happened. I think I kind of needed it to be honest, the last few days have been stressful and I really need a nice lunch date with Austin. Austin was pretty quiet the whole car ride to his apartment, I hope everything is alright. I think the visit to the grave must have been pretty shocking to him. "Austin sweetie are you alright". He jumps in surprise. "Yeah I'm fine Ally it's just that visit to the grave really shook me up because it really made me realize how much pain you must have been in to lose both parents and I felt really quite depressed at the thought of you being in so much pain and sadness".

"Austin I'm fine…I have you". He smiled a little at the corner of his mouth.

We arrive at his apartment and we head up the elevator towards Austin's room. We didn't stop holding hands the whole way up. "Ally I'm sorry you had to go through all that pain, I wish I had known you back then so I could help you".

"Thanks Austin but I'm glad I have you in my present because now maybe I can have you in my future". I can't believe I just said that. "I glad for that too Ally". I smiled up at him as we entered his apartment room.

We were staring at each other that we failed to see a man standing in Austin's living room. We both looked up first and we saw him. He had blonde hair and faded blue eyes. He had a scar on his right cheek, and he looked skinny and malnourished. He was wearing faded jeans with holes in them and an old t shirt with even more holes in it, and he was wearing a black leather jacket. We were all standing and staring at each other, we were all in shock, I looked over at Austin and he looked rooted to the spot. Then the man spoke.

"Hello son".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ally P.O.V

I looked over at Austin and he was a ghostly white. He looked like he couldn't get a word out. The air was a deathly silence. His eyes were chocked with shock. I moved over to him cautiously because I was not sure if the man was dangerous. "Austin" I whispered. "Is he telling the truth"? Austin doesn't look over at me; his eyes are locked on his 'father'. Austin finds his voice. "Are you my…father"? The man doesn't move but he plainly says. "Yes…I am". Austin looks at me and then looks at his father. Austin says in a shaky voice "You're not my father, my father left when I was three". The man chuckled. "So then how would you know what your father looks like"? I was still standing beside Austin, afraid to move even the slightest. Austin looked like he wouldn't be able to answer that question, he hadn't moved from his original standing position. "If you are my father what's my mother's name".

"Her name is Mimi". Austin turned an even paler white; it was obvious he wasn't expecting the right answer. He still was standing there unable to move. The man moved a little closer towards Austin. Austin stepped back, and for some reason I bravely stepped in front of Austin as if to say 'bitch you wanna hurt him you have to hurt me'. "You're not touching Austin is that clear". Austin whispered in my ear from behind. "Ally what are you doing". I whispered back. "Protecting you". The man stopped in his tracks and said "I'm not going to hurt him okay. I just want to talk to him". I continued to stand in front of Austin. "Whatever you're going to say you can say in front of both of us". The man continued to look at me but then he said. "Austin I am your real father". Austin moved beside me. "If you're my father then why did you leave my mother when I was only three"? Austin's father looked suddenly sombre. "I'm sorry son but I had too". Austin spoke with a bit of anger in his voice. "Why, why did you have to leave us, your family"? It wasn't just anger but hurt as well in his voice. "I had too because…well because I was in jail".

Austin was in utter shock. "Why are you suddenly here then, why do you suddenly care about…me". Austin's father took a slow step forward. "Because you're my son and I love you". Austin's expression changed from shock and hurt to quite a calm expression, it seemed like he really now wanted to hear what his father had to say. "Why are you here"? I was also wondering that as well.

"Because I want you to move with me back to LA". Austin's face had hurt written all over it. I was in shock as well, could this guy be serious. "What" was all Austin could say. "I want you to move back with me". Austin and I looked at each other, we were reading each other's minds, we were both thinking the same thing. "But what about going to school, I'm right in the middle of the year".

"Too bad, you can attend MULA, the Music University of Los Angeles".

"That's not fair; you can't just waltz into my life after not being in it for like 16 years and expect me to just move with you, I have a life here". Austin's dad smirked. "Really you have a life, a life that involves what, singing and dancing, Austin the chances of being a singer are like a bazillion to one".

"No not just that". He looked at me. "I have a life that involves Ally". I smile at him but then I realize that there is someone else in the room. "Austin you're only 19 years old and she is just a girl, you're going to find another one in LA". Was he really saying this, I can't believe he's saying this. Is this even possible, Austin didn't even know what his father even looked like for god's sake and now he's here and demanding him to move with him. "Dad, Ally is really special to me, I can't leave her".

"Austin you can move on to another girl when we move to LA". Was he really saying this with me still in the room, like hello I'm still here. "How can you say that Dad".

"Because I know relationships aren't that special".

"Really how would you know considering you have never even had a real relationship". Wow did Austin just say that. "How dare you say that Austin". Austin had anger written all over his face, I have never seen him so angry before. "I can say what I want; you have never had one so how would you know". Austin's dad looked defeated. "You never cared about mum or me or anything, you went to jail and left my mum to care for me by herself, and let me tell you, she probably did a better job doing it than you".

Austin's dad was clearly trying to hide his anger and deep down…hurt. "Look Austin I know we don't know much about each other and this is possibly your first time seeing me but I really want you to move to LA with me".

"Do you really think I would do that?"

"Yes son I would"

"Well then you obviously don't know me at all". Austin's Dad sighed in defeat. "Look Austin give me reasons why you won't come to LA with me".

"Because my life is here in New York, with my singing, dancing and Ally".

"Why she is just a girl Austin". Once again I am still in the room

"No she's more than that"

"Austin what could possibly be keeping you here, there is nothing that could possibly be making you want to stay"

"Dad I'm in love with her"

This time it was my turn to be in shock. Did he just say I'm in love with her? Omg Austin is in love with me. And I'm in love with him too; I don't think I can bare the thought of him leaving either.

"Austin…you can't be serious".

"Actually Dad I'm telling the truth, I'm in love with Ally and it would break my heart to leave her". I can hear the shakiness in his voice.

"Austin you're 19 years old you can't be in love yet, you don't even know what love is"

"I know a lot more about it than you do". Austin's Dad walked up to Austin and grabbed him by the neck and growled. "I have been tolerating your comebacks for a while now, this is the last straw, you are coming with me and that's final, and don't think I won't be able to harm you, I have a jail record and I actually don't mind being in there". I was in shock; he can't do this to Austin, over my dead body. I walked over and said in quite a loud voice that surprised me a little. "Let go of Austin now". Austin's Dad looked over at me and he let go of Austin, leaving Austin on the ground clutching his throat.

"What did you just say to me"? He was walking towards me. "Little lady you are going to wish you never said that, no one tells me what to do". He is about to throw a punch at me when Austin comes up behind him and hits his Dad over the head with a chair, causing him to fall unconscious.

Austin looks at me and I look at him, then we run up to each other and embrace each other in a hug. Tears fall and I cry into his chest, Austin whispering comforting words into my ear. "I was so scared Austin, I thought he was going to hurt you". I was crying tears of relief. "Shh it's alright now Ally everything is going to be fine okay". We let go of each other and we just stare at each other, both of us overwhelmed by shock and relief. "Ally you know I would never let anyone hurt you". I smiled at him to try and lift the tension. "Austin guess what".

"What"

"I'm in love with you too"

Austin P.O.V

Seeing my Dad put me in absolute shock. This was someone who I actually didn't know was my Dad until he said he was. Shouldn't kids be able to know what their parents look like. Then he demanded that I come and move with him to LA, which I thought was utter BS. There was no way in hell I was moving to LA with him. I hardly know him and considering he was in jail says a lot. My Dad never cared about me or my mother; he just wanted his son with him as a sign that he is a good father which he isn't. He never cared enough about me that he would consider my feelings first or my happiness first. If someone really loves you they will put your happiness first even if it means them not getting what they want. And I was never going to leave Ally. There was no way that was going to happen. I love her too much to leave her. It would break my heart to part from her. I had to say I'm in love with you because it's true; I am deeply in love with Ally. Ally also said she is in love with me, which made my heart skip a beat.

Ally P.O.V

When we walked into Austin's apartment and we saw Austin's Dad, Austin went into deep shock; it was like he was rooted to the spot, like a deer caught in the headlights. I had never seen Austin so angry before, he was really having a go at his Dad. I can't really blame him though; he didn't even know his Dad or even knew what he looks like for like his entire life. Wouldn't you be pissed?

When Austin admitted he was in love with me, I felt like I was on cloud 9. Even though we were kind of in a serious situation, I couldn't help but feel warm inside. Also I wasn't going to let Austin's Dad hurt him, if he wanted to hurt Austin he had to hurt me as well. I was terrified that Austin was going to move with his Dad to LA, which would break my heart.

"Ally"

"Yes Austin"

"I kind of knew you were, you didn't have to say it, I can tell with the look in your eyes"

"Well you were right Austin, I love you". He smiled

"I love you too"

Authors Note- I know you can scream now, they finally said the three big words. I really like this chapter and I hope you do too. Thanks for reading my story; I would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ally P.O.V

After the initial shock of having Austin's Dad interrogate us and relief of Austin being alright wash over us, we decided that it wouldn't be safe to hang around here any longer, in case Austin's Dad wakes up. I told Austin that he could live with Trish and me, because Trish has an extra bedroom in her apartment. Austin said that that was a good idea, his face still white with shock. I took my phone out and called Trish, to ask if it was okay if Austin and I stayed there for a little while.

Phone Convo

T- 'Hello

A- 'Hey Trish its Ally'

T- 'Hey Ally how are you'

A- 'I'm fine but something has recently…happened, I will tell you later but is it okay if me and Austin stay at your apartment for a while'. I could tell even over the phone she was worried, I could hear her rapid breathing.

T- 'Umm sure Ally of course you guys can live here'

A- 'Thanks so much Trish, that means a lot'

T- 'You're welcome Ally'

A-'Okay I will see you there in about 40 minutes'

T- 'Yep see ya Ally'

A- 'Bye

T- 'Bye

Phone Convo Finished

I turned and looked at Austin, and he was shying around hiding his face. He was trying to look away from me. I heard sniffing. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Austin are you okay". He still doesn't turn around but he quietly says. "I'm fine". He isn't fine I can tell. "Austin I know you're not, you can tell me". I hear him take a deep breath but he still doesn't turn to look at me. "I shouldn't be doing this, I'm meant to be strong". I hear him sniff; I can tell he's crying. "Austin you don't have to be strong, not for me".

"I have to be, I have to be strong for you Ally". He turns around and his eyes are red and his cheeks stained with tears. I have never seen Austin like this before, it's a side I have never seen. "Austin you don't need to be strong for me okay, crying is normal, it's natural. You just saw your Dad for the first time and that must have been hard and stressful for you. I admire you for being strong, but sometimes you have to let it out". He smiled a small smile and wiped away his tears on his sleeve. "You know most of the time it's been me giving you advice, but you are very wise Ally, thanks for telling me that". I took his hands in mine and pulled him towards me. "Ally before you say anything I want to say something".

"Austin what is it".

"I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you". I smiled up at him as the butterflies and tingles came. "But you didn't have to defend me back there".

"Austin I would do anything for you…I love you". He smiled, the biggest smile I had seen in a while, it seemed to light the room up, out of the darkness. Suddenly a tear ran down Austin's cheek, I put my hand up and wiped it away. "You are so brave Austin". He smiled a little. "I am with you".

"Come on let's go to Trish's".

"Okay we better go before my Dad wakes up". We stepped over Austin's Dad lying on the floor and I open the door, quickly looking over my shoulder to make sure Austin was alright, he wasn't behind me. I notice he is in his room packing clothes in a bag. He walks back towards me. "You don't know how long we will be staying, so you know I thought I should be prepared".

"Yeah good thinking". And then we walked out of the apartment door, leaving Austin's Dad lying like a fallen statue on the floor.

We quietly walk towards the main door of the apartment building. I'm holding on tight to Austin's hand. We head out towards Austin's car, it's a Porsche car. It's very fancy. He opens the door for me, such a gentlemen. I hop into the car and Austin get's into the driver's seat. He looks at me and it's mesmerizing. It's just the way he looks at me, his eyes a beautiful hazel filled with kindness and compassion. I put my hand on his knee and I say to him. "Austin what you did, it was nothing bad okay". He looked away from me."Austin look at me". He suddenly turned around surprised probably that I said that. "Austin, everything is going to be fine okay, we have each other". A small smile appears on his face. "Thanks Ally".

"You're welcome; now let's get to Trish's place".

"Yeah…we should". He starts the engine and drives out of the apartment carpark, and we head off for me and Trish's apartment.

The car drive was silent, no of us said a word to each other the whole time. It was kind of awkward. Austin just kept his eyes forward on the road, not bothering to look towards me, which I guess is a good thing but I kind of wanted him to acknowledge me at the same time. But I guess he is thinking things through on his own terms. We all have our own ways of dealing with things.

We arrive at the apartment and we both get out of the car. We walk in silence to the building's main door. We enter the elevator to go up to my level, once again in complete silence.

We are in front of Trish's apartment, I knock on the door, and Austin is standing there in silence. I hear Trish on the other side of the door saying "Just a minute". I hear boots clanking on the floor, then the door opens and Trish is standing in the doorway. "Ally you're here, come in, come in". Austin and I enter the apartment. Trish shuts the door behind us. The familiar smell of vanilla drifts in the air. "So Ally, Austin would you like a cup of coffee and we can sit in the living room, make yourselves comfortable and we can have a little talk". Trish walks towards Austin and takes his bag "I'll take this and I will put this in the spare bedroom for you". Austin looks down and says a quiet thanks. He seems very different. Seems sort of subdued. Trish seems to notice and says "Umm alright then".

I sit on the sofa waiting for Trish to come back from putting Austin's bag in the spare room. Austin is still standing in the original spot, it's like he's not himself, like someone has taken over his body. I look at him and I beckon him to sit next to me but instead he just stands there…motionless. Okay something is very wrong here, this is not like him. Usually he's bubbly and outgoing, now he's subdued and depressed. It must be something to do with his Dad; it was very emotional for him.

Trish gets back from the spare room and goes into the kitchen to get the coffee. Austin turns to look at me and then he turns to walk out of the living room, I swear I saw a tear in his eye.

Trish enters the living room and notices that Austin isn't there. "Where's Austin".

"I'm not sure I think he went to the spare bedroom".

Trish places the mugs on the living room table. I get up to go find Austin, but when I get up Trish stops me. "Ally is everything alright". I turn to look at her.

"I hope so".

I then walk towards the spare bedroom door. I take a deep breath and slowly open the door. I hear quiet sobbing. I walk in and I see Austin sitting with his back to the door. I see him wipe his face with his sleeve. I walk over slowly and I sit down on the bed. "Austin…is everything okay".

"Everything's fine Ally".

"Austin you don't have to pretend you're okay, you don't have to pretend to be okay to make me happy".

"Yes I do Ally; I have to be strong for you". His tone was slightly angry yet slightly shaky.

"Austin no you don't"

Austin stood up from the bed and looked at me. "Ally, it was so hard to see my Dad for like the first fuckin time, that was hard for me ok, I'm 19 years old and I haven't seen my Dad until just now, I didn't even know he was my Dad until he told me"  
>"I know it must have been hard for you Austin, I'm here for you and you know that, were here for each other"<p>

"Ally my Dad was in jail, I didn't even know him, nothing about him, not even what he looks like". Now I was standing up.

"Austin I know you must be in shock, please calm down, I can help you like you helped me, because this is nothing like you"

"Really Ally because I don't think you can help me with this, you're parents are dead".

That hit me hard, like a bullet wound through the heart. I can't believe he just said that to me. The Austin that I knew would never say that, and now he's standing right in front of me, he's all too real and he said it to me. Tears form in my eyes and I run out of the room. He shouts after me "Oh god Ally, I'm sorry"

"Leave me alone"

I run towards the apartment door and run blindly towards my apartment, tears running down my cheeks. I didn't really take notice to where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get to my room and be alone.

I crashed onto my bed and the tears flowed even more. I could literally feel the ace in my heart, I could feel the pain. Because nothing hurts more than being hurt by the one person who you thought would never hurt you.

I cried myself to sleep

Austin P.O.V

The minute I said it I regretted it. I can't believe I could say something like that to her. I cared for Ally so much. I guess in the moment of emotion, frustration and hurt you say stuff you don't mean. I didn't mean what I said, and I feel guilty and upset. I was just so in shock from seeing my Dad I just didn't know to react I guess. It was just so overpowering for me to see that in real life. I wanted to appear strong for Ally so I didn't worry her, because I'm the one that always says to her be strong, but in that moment I wasn't. Seeing my Dad, hit me quite hard and it sent a roller coaster of emotions through me such as hurt, anger and guilt. And I just wanted to get away from it all. I was building the emotions all up and when Ally came in to check up on me, the emotions came out and I said things I should not have said. I need to make it up to her somehow. I can't lose Ally. I love her. We complete each other.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ally P.O.V

I wake up from my sleep and I look outside and it appears to be morning. I must have slept through the whole night. Then memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. I now realize why I'm in my apartment room and not at Trish's. Why didn't Austin come back to me? I didn't really want to see him but still. He probably thought I wanted to be alone. I heard him call after me but in that moment I didn't care, I just wanted to get away from him as fast as possible. I walked into the spare bedroom and saw Austin sitting with his back against the wall and he was crying. I had never seen Austin cry before. He was trying not to because he thought he had to be strong for me. I do admire him for being strong sometimes but he didn't have to be strong all the time. Sometimes you don't have to be afraid to show weakness and vulnerability. Then we had an argument and then he said that I couldn't help him with his Dad because both of my parents are dead. And to be honest that really hurt me. I didn't think Austin would say anything like that to me. I was in shock. I was really heartbroken by what he said and all I knew was to get away from him. I know Austin well enough to know that he probably didn't mean it because the Austin I knew would never say that to me. But he said it with a straight face, a face with hurt written all over it like graffiti.

I hear a knock on the door and Trish comes in. I give her a weak smile to let her know everything's fine. "Hey Ally how you feeling". She sits down next to me on my bed. "Okay I guess". She shook her head in disbelief. "Ally you're not, I can tell".

"Austin and I had an argument, our first real argument".

"What happened"? I sighed and then I started telling her what happened."It's going to take a long time to explain this but okay".

"Well when Austin and I got to his apartment, we saw Austin's father there and he sort of wanted Austin to move with him back to LA. And Austin refused because he didn't want to leave his career and…me. He said to his father he was in love with me". Trish's face was priceless. "And then Austin's Dad grabbed Austin by the throat and threatened to hurt him but then I told him to let him go. Austin's Dad then threatened to punch me and then Austin came up behind him and hit him across the head with a chair". Trish laughed. "And then we decided it wasn't safe to be there so we thought we could move into your apartment because Austin's Dad doesn't know you. "

"Then Austin sort of changed, he sort of when into a state of shock. And the whole car ride to the apartment he didn't say a word. And when we got to the apartment, he sort of disappeared into the spare bedroom and I walked in and he had his back to the door and he was crying. He said that he had to be strong for me, and I said that I could help him because we will always be there for each other…and then he said that… I couldn't help him because my parents are…dead". I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I felt the ache again. "Oh Ally that's terrible". And she pulled me into a hug. "I'm sure Austin didn't mean what he said Ally, sometimes people say what they don't mean when they are under a lot of emotion, because Ally…he cares for you so so much, and I know he is going to make it up to you, and if he doesn't I'm going to kick his ass". I laughed slightly. "I know deep down that maybe he didn't mean it but it still hurts like hell".

She looked at me sympathetically. "I know Ally but I know you guys are going to work through this, because your love for each other is strong, and you know that, he knows that, hell I even know that".

"I guess your right Trish, but I still can't believe he said that me, him of all people"

"Ally you know Austin more than anyone and you know deep down he would never hurt you intentionally".

"But Trish…" I began to say but Trish cut me off

"Ally I know you will make the right decision"

And then she left.

Austin P.O.V

I really need to make it up to Ally. What I said was horrible and I feel like a complete idiot for saying that to her. I decided to write her a letter and I attached a rose to it. I then headed to Ally's apartment

I was standing outside Ally's apartment door and I carefully slid the letter under the door.

Ally P.O.V

I was sitting on the sofa in my living room when I noticed someone slip something underneath my apartment door. I got up and I realized that it was a letter. I turned it over and there was a rose attached to it. I opened the letter and I recognized Austin's handwriting. It said.

Dear Ally

Ally I know words can't explain how horrible I was. But Ally from the bottom of my heart I'm deeply sorry. I was just so in shock and full of hurt when I saw my Dad that I didn't how to react or how to deal with it. I didn't mean what I said at all. Ally I meant what I have always said and that's that I will always be there for you, through everything. Ally words can't describe how in love I am with you, I am crazy in love with you, and I wouldn't move anywhere unless you were coming with me. I can't even imagine life without you Ally. You're my best friend and the girl I will always love. I'm sorry Als.

Austin

Chills went through my body. A tear ran down my cheek. Words can't describe how perfect this is. I can't believe he wrote this. I grab the door handle and I open the door to see Austin standing there. He smiles at me. "Ally I want you to know that I'm deeply sorry for what I said and the way I acted, and I know I probably shouldn't be forgiven because you deserve better Ally".

I looked at him; I really could not stay mad at him. "That's exactly what I have…it's you Austin". I walked towards him and l leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He leaned into the kiss, and soon we were passionately kissing in the middle of the hallway. Kind of hoping no one comes up to this level and at the same time not wanting to stop. I pulled back first and we smiled at each other. "Ally I love you, but I feel like I need to explain to you what was going on with me"

"I love you too Austin and sure you can come in".

We entered the apartment together and we sat down on the sofa. Austin put his gaze on me and said. "Ally when I saw my father I felt really confused, I felt like I wanted to love him because he is my father but at the same time I wanted to hate him because of what he did to me and my mother. When he tried to hurt you I wanted to defend you. I had never seen my father before and seeing him really put me in a state of shock, because I have never known my father and that made me angry at myself because I didn't make any effort to try and contact him at all. And I felt so hurt and angry and I didn't want to feel that because I wanted to appear strong for you and I guess I just built up all this emotion and it just came out and I'm so sorry Ally". I put my hand on his hand.

"You don't need to keep apologizing Austin, I forgive you. And Austin I understand what you went through but you don't need to pretend to be strong for me, we all have our weaknesses and flaws but that's what makes us human. Remember what you said to me, if we can't feel sadness we will never feel happiness".

He rubbed my hand with his thumb. "Ally you are amazing you know that". I blushed. "You're cute when you blush".

"Stop it Austin I'm going red"

"Aww is Ally getting embarrassed". I laughed.

"Maybe". He started tickling me, I was laughing until I was crying. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop…Austin…Stop". He continued tickling until I was lying on my back and he was lying on top of me.

It felt like time had stopped completely. I wish I could record this moment in time and play it back over and over. I could feel the steady beating of his heart against my chest. I could feel his breath on my face. He moves his arm and pulls a strand of hair out of my face. I see him smile down at me. "You're so beautiful Ally"

I smile at him. "I love you so much Austin"

"I love you too Ally"

Authors Note- Personally i love this chapter because it shows Austin showing his vulnerability to Ally. I hope you enjoy me know what you think of the story so far.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Authors Note- This Chapter is set in October. Sorry if my story is playing with your feels and emotions haha.

Ally P.O.V

Austin and I spent the rest of the afternoon practicing performing for the end of year concert. He invited some of his friends round for support and also to get me used to playing in front of more people. He gradually invites more and more people round so I can get used to the number of people, so it doesn't freak me out. I admit I was nervous as hell at first but Austin reassured me and his friends were really kind and friendly. They all thought I was really talented which made me feel a bit more confident. After practicing Austin and I had some time to ourselves. We watched a movie together. I was lying on his chest feeling his breathing against my back. He was twirling my hair in his fingers. He leaned down and kissed me on the top of the head. I smiled as he moved his arm and put his hand on mine and we interlocked fingers. Everything felt perfect and calm until…Austin's phone went off, making us jump in surprise, my heart was racing. I lept off Austin so he could answer his phone. He put the phone to his ear and said.

A-'Hello who is this'

D-'Its David I'm your uncle, that's why you didn't recognize my number, anyway I've been asked to ring you and tell you that your mum is very sick and in the hospital'

A-'What is this for real'

D-'Yes Austin I'm calling from the hospital saying your mum Mimi and my sister is very sick in the hospital'

A-'Oh my god, I'll be there as soon as I can'

D-'Okay see you soon'

A-'Okay bye'

D-'Bye'

Austin put his phone down on the table and he didn't say a word. He just stood there looking at me, his face pale and scared. "Who was it" I asked. Austin took a deep breath and said "It was my uncle, and he says that my mother is very sick and she's in the hospital". The word mother still seemed foreign to me, but now I was worried for Austin's mum. I really hope it's nothing serious, if anything happens to Mimi I would be a mess and so would Austin. I don't want Austin to end up like me, someone without a mother in their life. "Oh god Austin I'm so sorry". I ran into his arms pulling him into a hug. He placed his head in my shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down my back. "It's okay Ally, I'm going to be fine". He was trying to make his tone even but I could tell his voice was shaky underneath. I blinked away a tear. This wasn't fair at all, poor Mimi. "Austin I'm coming with you". We pulled out of the hug, he looked confused. "Come with me where". Was he really asking that? "To the hospital". He shook his head. "Ally I couldn't ask you to do that for me". I couldn't believe he was saying this after everything we have been through. "Austin I'm going to be here for you through everything". He smiled at me. "Okay well then let's go". His tone was breaking and I could sense he was worried and tense. I grabbed his hand "Austin everything is going to be fine". He just gave me a small smile and we headed out the door to the apartment carpark. My heart all the while running a marathon in my body.

We were on our way to the hospital and Austin was dead silent, his thoughts were probably running wild at the moment. I don't blame him at all, I kept on looking out the window to try and calm myself down, but to no avail. I kept on playing with my fingers; it's a nervous habit of mine. My heart was thumping hard in my chest. I couldn't believe this was happening.

We arrived at the hospital entrance. Austin parked the car and he opened the door almost immediately after parking it. He ran through the main entrance, while there was me trying to keep up with him.

I was breathing hard when we arrived at the receptionist's desk. I held onto Austin's hand, he squeezed it for reassurance. After he got his breath back he said. "Hello I'm Austin Moon I'm here to see my mother Mimi Moon". The receptionist looked at us and smiled. "Hello umm yes your uncle came by here a few minutes ago, he is in the room with your mother, just give me a moment to check which room she is in". While the receptionist went and checked what room Mimi was in, I was still holding onto Austin's hand, it made me feel safe. I rubbed his arm. "Everything is going to be fine Austin". I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for doing this for me Ally"

"I will always be there for you Austin". Just then the receptionist came back. "Mimi is in room 12". We said thanks and we made our way to the room.

Austin and I were frantically trying to find the room. We found a map that told us that room 12 was on the second floor. We literally ran to the elevator and we took it to the second level. Austin was breathing hard. "Ally…what if my mum is really ill". I took his hand and rubbed it with my thumb. "Don't worry Austin everything is going to be alright okay; your mum is a fighter". He looked at me and said in a whisper. "Thanks Ally, for remaining positive". Light can be found in the darkest of times.

"I know everything will be fine Austin, trust me"

"I trust you"

We made it onto the second floor and Austin and I walked out of the elevator, wondering about the hallways trying to find room 12. Austin still clutching onto my hand. I guess when you're nervous and worried you don't really think straight, your mind sort of shuts down.

After about 10 minutes of fruitless searching, we stumbled upon Room 12. I looked up at Austin and nodded. He put his hand on the handle and we opened the door.

The room was a pale white and there was that hospital smell drifting in the air, the smell of hygiene. Mimi was lying in bed, crisp white sheets covering her body. She looked over at us and smiled a weak smile. I smiled back and I noticed someone else in the room as well. I'm guessing it was Austin's uncle. He had brown hair and his face was stretched with worry and concern. He gets up and walks towards us.

"Hello Austin, who's this". He said gesturing to me.

"This is Ally my girlfriend".

"Well it's nice to meet you; I'm David Austin's Uncle". I shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too".

Then Austin spoke with worry in his voice. "So David is everything going to be alright, and what exactly happened". We slowly sat down next to the bed, Austin and I were still holding hands, and it gave us both comfort. Austin moved his free arm and held his mother's hand, lightly stroking it. Mimi moved her head and smiled at us both. "Well she accidentally drank some poison, where not sure how but she did, and she had to be in hospital". Austin looked down at his mum sadly who had appeared to have fallen asleep. "Will she be okay" I ask. David looked at me and said. "Yeah she should be fine, do you want to be alone with Mimi". Austin looked at his uncle and nodded, not being able to get any words out.

David gets up and leaves the room, leaving me alone with Austin and Mimi.

He was still holding onto his mother's hand, gently stroking it. I saw a tear slide down his cheek. "Austin are you alright". He didn't turn to look at me; his eyes were on his mother. "How could she have swallowed poison accidentally"? I was kind of wondering the same thing but I wasn't going to say that. "Austin what are you saying". And this time he looked at me. "What if it wasn't an accident"? Was he implying that it was…suicide? No Mimi wouldn't do that…would she? "Austin your mum would never do that".

"I know but it is a possibility, I mean who accidentally drinks poison". I still didn't think that this was possible, something else was going on, and I was going to find out what. "Austin I would like to talk to Mimi for a minute". Austin let go of his mother's hand and gently moved her arm to wake her up. "Mum, mum wake up". Austin said quietly. Mimi stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Yes sweetie, oh Ally's here as well, hello dear".

"Hello Mimi".

Then Mimi spoke, her voice was raspy. "Austin I didn't drink the poison on purpose…your Dad forced me". Austin flew into a rage."What, why the hell would he do that".

"I was visiting your apartment and I noticed you weren't there but then your Dad woke up from being on the floor and he threatened me to tell him where you were but I never gave in, so he forced poison down my throat". Austin's face was full of anger and rage. I had never seen him like this. "He could have killed you Mum, and I'm going to kill him". I stood up. "Austin don't you dare do that, you're nothing like that, you're not a killer, now sit your ass back down". He looked quite surprised at what I said. "Ally he almost killed my mum, I can't just sit here". I walked slowly towards him and placed my hand on his cheek. "Austin you are better than this, you don't need to sink down to his level, going out and getting revenge is saying to him that he wins, now I suggest you sit down with your mother". He looked down at me and nodded his head "You're right Ally". And he sat down next to his mum and held her hand again.

Mimi looked over at her son with adoring eyes. "Austin". She looked over at me now "You have an amazing girl by your side right here and I can tell she is going to be with you for quite some time and I am telling you right now, don't let her go". Me and Austin looked at each other and smiled. "I can tell you guys are so in love with each other and Ally…I consider you like a daughter". Mimi was tearing up and I said "Mimi you are like a mother to me, and I love your son so much, he is really special to me". Mimi smiled at me. "I know, now why don't you two go and have some lunch at the cafe, I'm just going to have a nap".

"Are you sure you are going to be okay Mum". She looked over and said. "I'll be fine; you two go and have fun".

"Get well soon Mimi". I said before Austin grabbed my hand and said. "Get well soon Mum".

We walked towards the door and opened it.

We were walking towards the café when Austin said

"You do realize we have to call the cops on my own Dad right". I looked at him and said

"Yes, yes I do"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ally P.O.V

We were heading into the café; Austin was by my side not saying a word at all. I grabbed Austin's hand to make him know everything is going to be alright. He looks down and gives me a smile, a real smile. "Listen Ally I'm really sorry with how I have been behaving".

"It's fine Austin you don't need to keep apologizing, I forgive you".

We walk into the café. There are not many people. There are a couple of people sitting in tables, waiting for their meals to arrive. There are a couple of people standing around talking. I also noticed there was a strange feeling in the air, it felt sad and full of sorrow. I looked over and there was a man crying, he was saying 'No she can't be, no she can't, please tell me she's alright'. I decided to look away.

I sat in one of the chairs, while Austin got food and drinks. Austin arrived at the table, giving me a surprise. "Is everything alright Als"? I look at him "Everything's fine it's just hospitals always give me an uneasy feeling". He looked at me. "I know I understand".

Hospitals always give me this really upsetting feeling, like I always try my best to not look like im about to burst into tears. I don't know, I think It's because I know what it's like to lose someone, a family member, and when I go into hospitals and I see all these people waiting to hear news about loved ones, I just get really emotional.

Everything that has happened in the last few days has been a roller coaster ride of emotions for both me and Austin as well. I mean Austin was a mess after seeing his Dad for literally the first time and now we know that Austin's Dad almost killed Mimi.

Austin and I have to go back to my apartment because Austin left his phone there. I know you're probably thinking why would he leave his phone behind, but to be fair, we were rushing to the hospital like maniacs.

Austin P.O.V

I swear my heart stopped beating when my Uncle told me my mum was in the hospital. I had to get there as fast as I could, it was my main priority, if anything happened to my mum, I don't know how I would live with myself. And when I found out that my Dad was the one that almost killed my mum I wanted revenge, I felt like I wanted to kill him. But deep inside me I knew I didn't want to kill him. I also feel guilty, because my Dad poisoned my mum because he wanted to get to me. I feel like it's my fault that my mum is sick.

Ally P.O.V

I looked at Austin and he looked deep in thought. "Is everything alright Austin"? He looked down at his plate of food and then looked back at me. "I just feel like it's my fault my mum almost died and she's sick in the hospital". Why would he say something like that, it makes no sense. "Austin it's not your fault".

He looked down once more, he looked exhausted. But he was still beautiful to me, like a broken angel. I placed my hand on his. "I'm going to be there, no matter what life throws at us". He smiled, the smile I saw when I first met him. "Thanks Ally, you're the best". He kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed. "You're welcome"

We finished lunch and we decided that before we head to my apartment that we go check up on Mimi.

We open the door to Mimi's room and we notice that she's fast asleep. Austin slowly walks over to the side of his mother's bed and leans down and kisses her on the cheek. I walk over and say "Get better soon Mimi". I stroke her hand. I walk over and grab Austin's hand and whisper in his ear. "She's going to be alright Austin". He kisses me on the cheek as a way of saying thanks. And with one last look at Mimi, Austin and I head out the door to drive to my apartment.

We arrive at the apartment and we head up the elevator towards my room. I was never letting go of Austin's hand. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me, my heart starts to pound. I tap Austin's shoulder and whisper. "Austin I think someone's behind us". We slowly turn around and we become face to face with…Austin's Dad and he was holding a…gun

He had a sneer on his face and he said with a snicker. "Hey son, how are you, because I'm great". Austin's face was full of rage. "You son of a bitch you almost killed my mother". Austin's Dad just laughed at Austin; okay I really hate this guy. "She wouldn't say anything, it's her fault".

'So it's her fault that you poured poison down her fucking throat"

"Easy now you don't have to be like that, you don't want to say anything like that to a guy holding a gun". Austin looked at the gun and I could tell he was terrified but he didn't want to show it. Austin's Dad stepped a little closer towards us, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. "Now Austin I'm going to make this real easy for you". He raised the gun and pointed it at…me. I was in shock, I couldn't move a muscle. I was scared that if I moved he would shoot. "Now you can move to LA with me or you can watch me shoot Ally". He said it with straight face.I looked at Austin, his face was so pale, and it was the colour of paper. "Don't you dare touch Ally"?

"Aww is Austin defending little Ally, aww how sweet, but if you don't move with me, I'm not shy to pull the trigger". Austin moves in front of me, what the hell was he doing. "I'm not going to move with you, and you are not going to shoot Ally, shoot me and spare her life". What the fuck was he doing, he can't risk his life for me. "Austin move aside"

"I'm not moving aside, you are not touching Ally". Austin's Dad moved a little closer towards us, Austin moved his arm in front of me like he was protecting me. "Look Austin I'm going to get what I want okay, now step aside" he snared. I could literally hear Austin's heart beating."Fine I will move to LA with you but drop the gun first".

Austin's Dad hesitated at first but then he slowly dropped the gun on the ground. "Now son let's go we have a long drive ahead of us, say goodbye to your lady friend and let's get going". I knew Austin was just pretending he wanted to go to LA with his father, so I slowly, without Austin's Dad noticing, I slipped my phone out of my pocket and started to dial 911. "Come on son let's go". Austin's Dad shouted. Then without warning, like a ninja, Austin grabbed the gun and said "I'm not going anywhere". And for the first time Austin's Dad looked worried and even…scared. "Son put that down you don't want to do that".

"Oh yeah and who said I won't be able to". Austin's Dad laughed. "Son you couldn't shoot me, you're too soft, you don't have the guts".

"It's nothing about having guts Dad, it's about being a real person, and you are not real, you are a monster…a killer, and I am nothing like you". In all this, Austin's Dad didn't notice that I had snuck into my apartment and called the police.

I looked out the window and the police were pulling up beside the apartment.

"Do you hear that Dad, it sounds like the cops are pulling up, ready to take you back home".

"You little shit; you and that bitch of yours set me up". Austin's Dad yelled.

"That's right, we did; now I suggest you go and say hi to them, you don't want to be rude".

I walked out of the room and Austin's Dad walked towards me but was stopped by Austin. "Don't you dare go near her"

Austin's Dad punched Austin in the face sending him lying on the ground, motionless. If I hadn't noticed his breathing I would have thought he was dead. "How dare you hurt Austin". Anger stained my voice.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it, because if he doesn't wake up I'm going to kill him". A life without Austin, I couldn't even imagine the pain. "I'm going to do this". And then I kicked him really hard in the area you don't want to be kicked. Austin's Dad staggered back in agony. "YOU LITTLE BITCH"

"Yeah sometimes I can be". I said proudly. And before Austin's Dad could come for me again, the police came up and shouted. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR". Austin's Dad turned around in complete shock and slowly put his hands in the air, but before he did he snared at me.

The police ran up and grabbed Austin's Dad's arms and pulled them behind his back so they could hand cuff him. They thanked me for calling and asked if I was alright, I replied I was fine, and they pulled Austin's Dad towards their waiting police car outside. All the while Austin's Dad was swearing and shouting all the way down.

My first thought was that I had to see if Austin was alright, if he was wounded I had to help him. I ran over to his motionless body and kneeled down, tears running down my face. "Austin, Austin please wake up". Desperation in my voice. I could feel the burning ache in my body, he had to be alive, he just had to be. "Austin wake up…I love you". After a few minutes, I saw Austin's eyes flutter open, he had a bruise on his cheek, but was still the beautiful boy I fell hopelessly in love with. My stomach did flips, he was okay. "Ally…what happened". I put my hand to his cheek and said. "You got knocked out by your Dad but he just got arrested". Austin slowly sat up and looked at me. "Ally are you okay".

"Better now that I know you're okay" He smiled and placed his hand on my hand. "Ally I'm sorry with all this, I shouldn't have put you through all this".

"Austin, I'm staying by you and I don't care if it's through sunshine or through a storm, but I'm going to be there for you". He leaned forward and he gently kissed my lips, he moved his arm slowly and cupped my cheek, slowly stroking it. I pulled back first.

"I love you so much Ally"

"I love you so much too"

And with that we walked hand in hand into Trish's apartment and waited for her to get back from a job that she is probably going to get fired from.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Authors Note- This is set in November. Warning- This is a very sweet chapter, brace yourselves.

Ally P.O.V

Austin and I sit down on my couch, exhausted from what had just happened. I layed down on Austin's chest, it felt nice to have him close to me, I felt safe again. Austin's heart beat is no longer beating fast, but it's now a steady beat. It was quite calming really. I still couldn't believe that everything that has just recently happened has actually happened. We almost get shot by Austin's crazy psychotic Dad and Austin's mum almost dies from poisoning. My life isn't normal. I look up at Austin and he smiles and kisses the top of my head. But life right now is perfect, and I almost forgot to say, the hospital rang up and told us that Mimi is making a full recovery and should be out of the hospital in less than a week. And also in other news, it's me and Austin's 9th month anniversary since we first met. Well 9 months it feels like 9 years. "Hey Austin" He looks down. "Yes Ally".

"Today is our 9th month anniversary of us meeting each other". He smiled and then he chuckled. "Yeah that was a good day, you bumped into me and then I picked up your books for you, and you couldn't stop staring at me". I blushed. "No I wasn't". I hit him lightly on the arm. He laughed. "Ouch that hurt" he said in a mock hurt voice. "That didn't hurt". I noticed him smiling at the corner of his mouth.

"So Ally so then I'm taking you on a romantic date". I lifted my eyebrows. "Oh really, are you now". I leaned back further into Austin's chest, feeling his breath on the back of my neck. "Yes I am Als, I'm taking you to Melody Diner, you know the café I took you when we first met".

"Aww that's so sweet Austin". I kissed him on the cheek. Then he looked down his eyes meeting mine. Time seemed to slow down; I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I could hear the butterflies fluttering in my chest, even though there was no noise, just silence. The gold flecks in his hazel eyes seem to glint, they seemed to shine. My breath caught in my throat, I felt breathless. We slowly started to lean in but we were stopped by the sudden opening of the apartment door, damm it.

It was Trish, arriving from a job she probably just got fired from. She looked at us and raised her eyebrows. "Umm what's going on here" she said slightly amused. We quickly moved away from each other, embarrassed. Trish chuckled to herself. "Don't worry you guys don't need to pretend in front of me, just don't make out in front of me". I laughed. "Okay we won't".

'It might be a bit hard for me though" Austin joked. I rolled my eyes at him. Austin came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Aww you guys are so in love" Trish gushed. Austin and I both smiled.

"Ally I'm just going to go get ready for the date, see you later Als, see ya Trish". He kissed me on the cheek and he left the apartment. I probably looked like some dumb lovestruck teenager right now. Well I am so who cares. I was smiling like an idiot when Trish snapped her fingers to gain my attention; I came out of my wondrous daydream. "Ally, you look like a smiling idiot". I blushed. "Do I really".

"Yes Ally you do". She giggled. "So Ally I guess you're going on a date with Austin, you excited".

"Are you kidding me I am so excited, it's going to be so romantic". Trish and I both started squealing like a bunch of teenagers. "Well Ally I came in and you and Austin looked pretty cozy, have you guys ever had…umm, well you know what I mean". I looked at her in surprise, was she really implying this. "No we haven't Trish".

"Well have you ever thought about it, and be honest".

"It hasn't really crossed my mind with everything that has been going on, to be completely honest"

"Oh come on Ally I realize shit has been happening but you're trying to tell me you have never had any thoughts about it at all".

"Yeah I am, it never has actually crossed my mind that much, and I mean I may have thought about it but I don't really spend the majority of my time thinking about it". Trish raised her eyebrows and squealed. "I knew it"

'Trish don't you have something better to do than snooping around my love life, like I don't know maybe your job". She laughed. "Oh I quit that this morning, it was so hard Ally, I had to wash dishes, clean tables, serve food and greet customers, man that was a lot of work". I laughed. "Well I hope you're not too exhausted then". She chuckled.

"So Ally anything new happen that I need to know about". I sat down on the sofa and I told her what happened. Her expression changed pretty quickly throughout the whole time I was explaining. It started off as sad when I told her about Mimi being sick in the hospital to angry when I told her about Austin's Dad poisoning her. "What a fucking asshole, how could he do that to this own wife"

"Well to be honest Trish, and as sad as this sounds, I don't think he really cared". Then I told her about what happened when we got back to the apartment. She looked in shock, her mouth wide open. "And all this happened while I was gone, what the hell. I still can't believe Austin's Dad threatened to shoot you, that's serious shit, and then Austin stood in front of you, wow he's brave"

"Not brave it was more suicidal and stupid, I mean how could he do that"

"He loves you Ally; plain and simple, people don't think when they're in love"

"Yeah and then I secretly called the cops and they came and arrested him"

"Man you're gone for a few hours"

I smiled a small smile. "But Ally I think you were pretty brave and badass to take down Austin's Dad"

"Yeah I felt really powerful, but Austin was hurt so I had to help him". She looked confused. "What happened to Austin"? I somehow left that part out. "His Dad punched him"

"That son of a bitch, well that explains why he had a bruise on his cheek".

"Yeah I was really worried that something had happened to him"

"Don't worry Ally, he's fine, you two love each other, and love is the strongest force". Trish really is quite wise. "Thanks for listening Trish; it means a lot that I can talk to you about anything". She smiled at me and then stood up, her curly ebony black hair bouncing. "You're welcome Ally, now you look like you could use some hot chocolate". That sounded like heaven right now. "That sounds really good". She laughed. "Cool coming right up, and how many marshmallows do you want Ally". I looked up and said "I'll have 4 marshmallows please".

"Cool I'll put those in for you"

I was sitting there on the sofa, excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't wait to go on my date with Austin. Knowing him it's probably going to be super romantic. And don't tell anyone I told you this but Austin is a bit of a softie for romance. He is a very sweet guy as you can already tell. I was lost in my fantasy of what the date was going to be like when Trish came back with the hot chocolate. She clicked her fingers and I flinched."Oh sorry what".

"You were daydreaming again"

"I'm sorry I can't help it, I'm just so excited"

She laughed. "Girl you're going cray". We laughed in fits of laughter. The start of this day may not have been good but the end of this day is going to be special.

Trish left my apartment about an hour later and I was left wondering about what I was going to wear and how I should do my hair. OMG I'm freaking out, man I sound like a total girl.

I decided to wear a pretty blue dress and some black sandals. I put on some light makeup and I curled my hair.

I hear a knock on the door and I run to it. I open it and its Austin. He gives me the biggest of smiles. We were just standing there staring at each other, until Austin said "Wow Ally you look gorgeous". I blushed.

"Aww thanks Austin, that's so sweet". He held out his arm.

"Shall we"

'We shall". And I looped my arm around his and we walked out the door to walk to the apartment carpark so we could drive to Melody Diner.

We arrived at Melody Diner; my heart was beating flat out. I was getting nervous but why. I have never felt this way before. I think its love.

We walked in hand and hand into the café and we took our seats, Austin sat next to me this time. I smiled and said. "Wow I can't believe all this happening". He smiled back.

"Me neither". He put his hand on mine. "But I'm glad it did". I blushed again as the waiter came up to us and asked for our order. "Hello welcome to Melody Diner, what would you like to order".

I said. "I would like the seafood salad"

Austin said he would have the burger. "Thank you I will bring those to your table"

Austin then turned to look at me and we were staring into each other's eyes. We probably looked like a bunch of lovestruck teenagers, but we didn't care, all that mattered was that we were together.

"Austin I can't believe you did all this for me, this is so sweet".

"Only the best for you Als"

"Stop it Austin you're making me blush"

"Yeah but it's cute when you do"

Our orders came and we sat there eating, enjoying each other's company. We were laughing and making jokes and it was the best night of my life. I realized I wanted to hang out with him for the rest of my life, wait did I just think that. Austin has come into my world and it's changed for the better. No one else can see through me like he does, he seems to know when I'm happy or sad. No one else apart from my parents has ever been such an inspiration to me, Austin inspires me to be strong and live life to the fullest. When he came into my life, everything just fell into the right place, like a jigsaw puzzle. It feels like he has been in my life all this time.

We finished our meal and we decided to head back to my apartment. We walked hand in hand to Austin's car, completely in love.

We arrived in front of my apartment room. We both looked at each other, and I think we were both thinking the exact same thing. The tension in the air was so thick, you could almost touch it. We both wanted the same thing, and that was each other. We both leaned in and started kissing passionately. Our lips moving in perfect sync. The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering like mad, and I felt tingles all through my body. We both opened the door, while we were still kissing and we walked into my room and we layed on my bed, he was on top of me. We both pulled away, breathing heavily. "Ally if you are not ready for this, I'm going to respect you for that because I don't want to force you into anything you don't feel comfortable doing".

"Austin I feel I'm ready for this, God I love you so much".

"I love you too Ally". He said while brushing a stray hair out of my face.

"And Austin remember when I told you that my mum was my hero". He nods and says "Yeah"

"Well now I have another one…you". He smiles down on me and we continue kissing.

That night was perfect.

Authors Note- I was not going to write a sex scene even though this is M rated. The reason its M rated is because of the emotional content and the swearing.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Warning- This Chapter will break your heart into a million pieces

Ally P.O.V

Last night was without a doubt the best day of my life. Austin and I celebrated our 9th month anniversary of meeting each other, and it was so romantic and sweet. He took me to Melody Diner, the café that Austin took me when we had first met. Then we went home and we…umm did some things in the bedroom, if you know what I mean, wink wink. Anyway I'm awake and Austin is asleep with his shirt off, man what a view. Anyway off topic , I promised my Aunt I would keep her updated on anything that's happened, and so I thought that while Austin's asleep I will give her a call.

I slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to wake Austin, but I wasn't worried because Austin is a heavy sleeper. I ran quickly into the living room and I picked up the phone and dialed my Aunties number. I waited for her to pickup, hopefully she's home. Beep, Beep, Beep, was all I could hear but then out of the blue I hear

"Hello".

"Hey Aunt Sally, how are you, it's me Ally"

"Oh Ally, how are you sweetie, it's been long since we last talked"

"Yeah I know it's just that you asked me to keep you updated and I wanna talk to you".

"Oh cool Ally, so whats new".

"Umm lots of things have happened since the last time I called".

"Well you can tell me what you feel comfortable telling me sweetie"

"Well for starters, Austin's Father arrived and he threatened to shoot me unless Austin moved with him to LA". I heard her gasp over the phone.

"OMG Ally are you okay".

"Yeah I'm fine, because I have Austin"

"Aww how cute, how are you two doing by the way"

"We're going really well Sally, and also, and don't freak out too much, but we said I love you too to each other"

She screamed, so much for don't freak out too much.

"Aww Ally that's perfect"

"I know because I do love him"

"Aww cute Ally, this is literally the cutest thing ever".

"Yeah and we also had a fight but we came through it"

"I thought so; you guys could never fight for too long"

"Yeah we can't really stay mad at each other"

"Anything else I should know about".

"Yeah umm Aunt Sally, we also kind of umm did"

"Yeah I know what you mean Ally, don't worry, and was it good". Omg did she really ask me if it was good.

"Yeah I guess, oh who am I kidding it was awesome". We both started laughing.

"Anyway Sally I gotta go now before Austin wakes up, it was nice catching up"

"Yeah it was, see ya Ally, and say hi to Austin for me"

"I will bye"

"Bye

And I hanged up the phone and I fell back down into bed, too tired to do anything. I looked over at Austin, he was still sleeping. I decided to move closer to him and I put my hand on his arm and I started to tickle him. He started to move and then he started laughing. "Stop it stop".

I laughed. "I'll stop if you wake up". He sat up. "Okay I'm up". He smiled at me. "You really don't take no for an answer do you". I laughed. "Nope"

He moved closer to me, and said. "Now that I'm awake, gives me time to do this".

"What do you have in mind"?

"This". He said in a whisper as he cupped my face and kissed me gently on the lips.

I smiled "Well that was a lovely morning surprise"

He chuckled.

He put his arm around me and whispered in my ear. "I love you so much Ally"

"I love you too Austin"

Month- December

Ally P.O.V

I woke up from my slumber, in three weeks Austin and I are going to be performing at the end of year concert. I have never felt so confident in my life, months and months ago if you had said I was going to be performing in front of people I would have thought you were crazy or I probably would have had an anxiety attack or something. But not now, this is a new me. I get out of bed and I decide to get ready to go to Austin's apartment. I have my breakfast, have a shower, get dressed and do my hair and makeup. I wanted to ask Austin what he was doing for Christmas because I was wondering if he and his mother would like to join me and Trish for Christmas because they are like family to me.

I text Trish to ask her if it's okay if I borrow her car to drive to Austin's apartment. She replies back really quickly saying.

Sure Ally :)

I text back saying thanks and I grab Trish's car keys, she kind of left them here, and I head out the door to get to the carpark.

I turn the keys and the car starts. I drive out of the carpark and I head towards Austin's apartment.

I had arrived at Austin's apartment, when I noticed that there were a lot of ambulances and police cars in the area. Now that's' odd. I parked the car and opened the door and got out of the car. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw…a car. The left side of it completely smashed, glass littered the ground. Okay this is a little weird. I was just about to ask an officer if everything was alright when someone came up beside me and gave me the biggest hug ever, I almost jumped right out of my own skin, and it gave me such a fright. I heard sobbing and I turned around to see Mimi, tears absolutely streaming down her face. I pulled her closer into a hug and rubbed her back up and down like Austin did to calm me down. "Why are you crying, what's going on"? I had all these questions flying around in my head. After a few minutes she pulled out of the hug. "Oh God Ally, I'm sorry, I know how much you loved him". A shiver ran down my spine. "What's happened"? I said with shakiness in my voice. I wanted to know the answer but at the same time I was afraid to know the answer.

"Ally…Austin was in the car crash…and he didn't survive". I wasn't sure I heard her correctly, that can't be true, it can't be. "What".

"Ally I'm so sorry I know how much you loved him". She said through a rain of tears and sniffs. I was in utter shock, this wasn't true, how could she lie and say something like that, I didn't want this to be a repeat of when I was 11. "You're lying, he did survive, you're lying" I yelled at her and then without any second thoughts I moved my legs that felt like lead and I ran. I ran towards the smashed up car, desperate to prove to myself that it isn't Austin. I was metres away from the car when suddenly my heart stopped, my legs stopped moving, I felt like I couldn't breathe, shock trickled through my body.

It was Austin's car.

I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it but the evidence was right there in front of me. I didn't know what to do, I felt like I was in this unknown world like I'm having a nightmare and someone is going to wake me out of it, but the sunshine was never coming, this was all too real.

I didn't think straight all I knew was that I had to get away from all this. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes, I blinked them away.

I turned around and ran, I heard Mimi calling for me but I ignored her. I knew it was a long way from here to my apartment but my body urged me to keep running. All I knew was that I had to get away from it all and be alone.

And the sad thing was, the first person that I thought of to talk about this was…Austin.

I got to my apartment and I ran up the stairs not even considering the elevator, it felt like I was walking up an escalator that was going down. I was struggling for breath, my chest in stitches but I didn't care because it was distracting me from the other pain…in my heart.

I made it to my bedroom and I pulled my desk drawer open and I grabbed my blade and I placed it on my wrist. I was seriously considering slicing it open right now and ending it all, but then I heard a voice in my head, it sounded like…Austin. And then I slowly pulled the blade off my arm and I dropped it on the floor.

I fell on the floor, I was a complete mess, and tears were now streaming down my face. I was so mentally and emotionally drained that I passed out on the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Authors Note- I am trying to replicate the stages of grief for Ally's character. You will notice that throughout the next few chapters.

Ally P.O.V

I wake up really tired, I'm not sure why. I get up from off the floor, because for some reason I was lying on the floor. My head hurts a little and my whole body aches. I feel like I'm having a hangover. I stand up, I'm a little unsteady on my feet, and it feels like my legs can't take the weight of body. As best as I can I slowly walk over to my bed, and something catches my eye. Sitting there on my bed, just lying there, is a piece of paper.

I bend over to pick it up and I open it . It's the song me and Austin wrote together. That reminds me I need to call him to tell him we need to practice for the end of year concert. We only have 3 weeks to go. I grab my phone and dial his number. It starts ringing but no one answers and it goes straight to voicemail. How weird I thought. I also notice something else as well; on the bed is a tiny little tape recorder. I pick it up and press play, and Austin's voice comes through the little speaker. It was him singing the song we wrote together. I place it back on the bed and I go and have some breakfast.

I go into the kitchen and I eat my breakfast, I feel suddenly sad but I don't know why. I hear a knock on my apartment door and my heart starts to race and Trish walks in, I feel disappointed but I don't know why. I don't know anything anymore.

Trish walks in and she sits down beside me. She puts her hand on my shoulder and rubs it up and down. "Are you okay Ally". That was a strange question. "Why wouldn't I be"?

"Look Ally I know that what you're going through is really painful, but if you need anything I'm here for you". What was up with Trish today. "I'm not going through anything hard Trish, why are you acting so weird"

"Ally I know what you're doing and it's completely normal".

"I don't know what you're talking about Trish"

"Ally you're grieving, and it's completely normal what you're doing and if you need anything just come and see me in my apartment"

"Trish I don't know what you're talking about and I would like to be alone for a while please"

Trish stood up and said "Ally I think you need grief counseling, I think it would be good for you". Why the hell would I need grief counseling?

"Trish I don't need that now please leave me alone".

"Sorry Ally I was just trying to help". And with that she walked out the door, leaving me alone in silence.

I sat there alone in my apartment, wondering where Austin was, he usually would be here by now. He's not answering his phone; I wonder whats up with him. But I just wanted to be alone right now, for some reason.

Then all of a sudden I hear another knock on my door. "Omg I just want to be left alone". I opened the door…

It was Austin. He pulled me into a hug, I missed his hugs. "Austin you're here". He smiled "I had to be here, we have to practice for our end of year concert".

"Well okay then come on in, let's go and practice". I didn't hear an answer back. I slowly turned around and he wasn't there. But he was here I saw him, I ran out the door to see where he went. I ran down the hallways screaming his name but no answer.

I ran back inside my room, confused and slightly upset, why would he leave so suddenly. Then Trish comes in looking confused. "Why were you running around the hallways screaming Austin's name".

"Because he was at my door and then he left".

"Ally I think you were imagining things, you miss him so much that you imagined he was there".

"I was not, he was right there, I saw him". I was stressed, no one was believing me that I saw him, Austin is alive"

"Trish, Austin is alive, I saw him"

"Ally as sad as it sounds, Austin died yesterday from a car accident…you didn't see him".

"Trish you weren't here so you wouldn't know okay, and again please leave me alone". She stood up and said "Ally you need counseling, okay that's all I'm going to say, and if you need me I'll be in my apartment".

And she left once again out the door.

And I was once again…alone

I spent the most of the day in my room, just wanting to be alone. I didn't think Austin was dead, he is alive, and I didn't want to believe otherwise.

Then suddenly I hear a whisper, it sounded like Austin's voice. I walked towards the source of the sound and it was coming from my bedroom.

I went into my bedroom, unsure if I should investigate or not. And there was… no one there. I swear I heard Austin's voice coming from in my bedroom, am I going crazy. It really did sound like Austin's voice was coming from this room. I slowly fall onto my bed and drift off into a restless sleep.

**Dream**

I was running towards Austin's car, but no matter how fast I ran, I wasn't able to get to him. I just kept on being further and further away.

**End of Dream**

I woke up crying, and I looked over at the other side of my bed and Trish was there, she moved towards me and pulled me into a hug. I cried on her shoulder for I don't know how long.

"Ally is everything okay"

"Trish do I look okay"

"Look Ally tell me what happened, I want to help"

"In the dream, there was Austin's car all smashed and I kept on running but for some reason I couldn't get to him".

"Oh Ally". And she pulled me into a hug, it felt nice to have Trish here, someone to keep me company, suddenly I felt less alone.

"I can't tell you that it's going to be okay now, but I can tell you that it's going to get better, and I am going to be right here with you the whole time".

"But what about Mimi"

"We can invite her around too". Trish goes to stand up off the bed

"Wait" I say. Trish turns around "Yes Ally"

"Could you stay here overnight, I need company"

She smiles, probably in an effort to comfort me and reassure me.

"Sure Ally". And she came back into my room and grabbed a blanket and went to sleep on the pull out bed beside my bed.

I looked at her and said

"Good Night Trish"

"Good Night Ally"

And she turned the lights off and I silently prayed that the nightmares wouldn't return to plague me. But it felt like i was living inside one.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ally P.O.V

I wake up and I looked over on the side of my bed and I realized Trish slept the night here. I really appreciate her staying over because I could really use the company and support. It has been a day since I found out about…Austin. I feel so angry at myself for letting Austin into my life now, If I hadn't have met him none of this would be happening and I wouldn't be in pain and full of hurt. Why did he have to bump into me on that first day? Why did I have to fall for him and let him in because everyone I know ends up dying? I knew I shouldn't have let him in, I knew I shouldn't have been in a relationship with him, and now I'm paying the horrible price and I'm really angry at myself. I'm also angry at Austin, why did he do this to me, why did he have to get killed and leave me like this, how could he, he promised me he would always be there for me, well I guess that was a big fat lie.

I hear Trish waking up from her sleep from the side of my bed. She yawns and says

"Good Morning Ally"

"It's not really". She sits up.

"What are you feeling Ally". I let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm feeling really angry at myself and…Austin". Saying his name was painful.

"Why"

"Because, I feel like if I hadn't of met Austin then all of this wouldn't have happened"

"Ally, Austin changed your life, aren't you grateful for that, you should honor his memory by remembering all the good times you shared and the words he used to say"

"Trish if I do that then I feel pain and hurt, all I feel now is anger, I feel angry that I met Austin, I feel angry that he got killed and that left me full of pain"

"Ally this is just a part of the grieving process, I promise you it will get better"

"Yeah but the last time someone said that it didn't turn out to be true"

"Ally I mean it, it is going to be better"

"How can you say that, you don't know how it feels, no one knows how I feel, I feel angry at myself and Austin as well".

"Ally I do know how it feels, Austin was my friend". I stood up

"No Trish you don't, nobody does okay. You may think you do but you don't, I feel all these emotions that I can't control, I feel anger and I don't even know why, Austin was the love of my life, so Trish you don't know how it feels alright"

She looked stunned, her eyes grew wet. "I'm sorry for your loss Ally but I was only trying to help"

And she ran out of the apartment. .

I didn't mean to upset her, it's just I'm finding it really difficult to process my emotions.

I sit down on my bed, feeling absolutely miserable and lonely, whishing upon a star that Austin would come back and cuddle me and say everything was going to be alright. All I want to do is see him, nothing else in the world except him. I want to say something to him that might convince him to stay with me.

I keep on hearing his last words in my head, the way he used to tell me that he was always going to be there for me, the way he used to tell me he loved me.

Now all those things are gone, and I really wish I hadn't met him, because I would not be in this mess.

How could he do that, I thought he cared for me…I guess not.

I cried tears of anger and hurt that night.

Trish P.O.V

You could say right now, every one's life is a mess. I called the school and told them that Ally could not attend because of obvious emotional problems. I told them she needs time to grieve. I'm trying to help Ally with her loss of Austin, but at the same time I'm grieving as well, he was a good friend of mine. But I think Ally was hit the hardest. She is not taking this well and I don't really blame her, Austin was her first love and was probably going to be the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with, because I could see that happening, man I think everyone saw that happening in the future, even Austin's Mum Mimi saw that happening. Ally is really heartbroken. Poor girl, she didn't really need this on top of losing both of her parents, what kind of cruel trick is this.

**5 days later**

I apologized to Trish for what I said and we made up. It felt nice to have my best friend by my side again.

I still miss Austin like crazy, it's driving me insane. He is literally all I think about, and it hurts so much. I still can't believe he's gone. He was in my life quickly and out of it quickly. I'm trying to bottle all my emotions up so no one will notice.

His speech that he said before performing on the day I first met him was going around and around my head like a broken record.

I can't help but feel like if I had gone to his apartment early enough than maybe I could have prevented his death. Or maybe if I had told him to come to my apartment then maybe that would have prevented his death as well. I feel like it's my fault he's dead and I can't help but feel eaten alive with the guilt, I'm an empty shell.

Trish comes into my living room; she has decided to live at my place for a while. "Hey Ally how are you feeling". She comes and sits down next to me. I feel like I am being followed by all these feelings and emotions and they won't leave me alone. They are driving me to the point of absolute insanity.

"I can't help but feel like it's my fault that Austin died, like if I had gotten there earlier maybe I could have prevented it"

"Ally you could not have prevented it, no one could have"

"Trish don't you understand, Austin would still be alive if I had gotten their earlier or if I told him to come to my apartment first, it's all my fault"

"Ally you are being ridiculous, none of this is your fault". I was close to tears, how could she not see it was my fault.

"Trish Austin's death was preventable, and it's my fault".

Then I stood up and walked out and slammed the door.

I started walking around the park, hoping to distract myself from my aching heart. The sun was shining but to me it felt like a storm. The flowers looked dead and wilted and everything was in black and white. Everything was all depressing and bleak.

I walked towards the duck pond and noticed a young couple walking hand in hand around it. I felt a tug in my heart and in my memories. I had to get away from this, but I felt like I couldn't, it felt like I was under this glass dome and I couldn't get out. The storm cloud above me followed me everywhere.

If I hadn't have arrived late to Austin's apartment then he would still be alive and we would also be walking around the duck pond as well.

I feel guilty that I took Austin's life away, he was so free spirited, bubbly and outgoing and I had to rip that away from him. How cruel am I.

I arrive back at the apartment, Trish wasn't there, and we had another argument again this morning. That's the second argument in less than a week. We have never done this before, that's my entire fault too.

What's wrong with me?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ally P.O.V

1 week later-Monday

I woke up multiple times during the many nights I tried to sleep. All my dreams are of Austin. It's been two weeks since his death and I was invited to attend his funeral on Saturday. I wasn't sure if I was emotionally stable to go but I want to honor Austin's memory.

I have been feeling extremely depressed lately. I miss Austin so much that it actually physically hurts. I just want to see him so bad, but I know with a heavy heart that that will never happen. What did I do to deserve this?

The burning pain kept me awake all night. I literally couldn't sleep, the ache was too much. I couldn't sleep because when I sleep I think of him and that makes me feel worse. All I have been feeling is pure…hurt.

I wake up in the middle of the night crying my eyes out. Each tear represented by my pain underneath. Crying because I miss his smile, I miss his way with words, I miss the warmth of his body against mine, I miss the way he used to rub my back up and down to calm me, I miss his inspirational speeches, but mostly I miss…him. I just want to see him, the pain is unbearable. I keep thinking he's going to walk through my apartment door, but im left filled with disappointment when it never happens.

I cry because I think about the good times we shared together, and all the plans we had for the future, because honestly I was thinking of spending the rest of my life with him. But now that will never happen, and to think about that hurts like hell. I think of our memories and it brings me to a tear stained emotional mess. Oh what I would give to have him back in my life again.

I have stopped eating. I'm too depressed to eat. I haven't eaten in two days. I'm hungry but I'm too depressed to care. I don't care about anything anymore.

I don't want any help from anyone; I don't want anyone except Austin.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I failed to see Trish walk in. She sits down next to me and puts her hand on my knee. "Ally I would never leave you" I didn't turn around but I simply said. "Yeah Austin said the same thing but he left"

"Look Ally I'm here and I am really worried about you, you haven't eaten in two days, that's not healthy"

"Why do I care, I have lost my only happiness"

"Ally you are strong, you can get through this pain that you are feeling". I turned around and looked at her, showing her my tear stained face, my red eyes, but unfortunately not my broken heart.

"How would you know Trish, you have never had your heartbroken, cause I have practically had my heart ripped out and I have tried to put it back in. I loved Austin more than anything and he was the main reason I kept in recovery. My parents are both dead and now I have lost the boy I loved more than anything in the world. These last few weeks have been absolute torture. He loved me for who I was, and he saw something in me that I didn't even see and I was crazy in love with him and he just left. I miss him like hell Trish, and I can't escape this burning pain and this hurt, the dreams everything, I keep imagining he's here and he's not and it's driving me insane. We had so many plans for the future and now that's all torn up like a piece of trash".

I was an absolute mess after, tears were streaming down my face and I was taking rapid breaths. I can't take this anymore. I ran across the room and I grabbed a chair and I threw it across the room. "Why did he have to leave me like this, I loved him, he inspired me to keep going"

I was screaming and crying and having a complete emotional breakdown, and then I had no more energy to do anything, with the not eating and the emotion I was experiencing I fell on the floor, tears running down my face. My legs felt weak from not eating and I had hit rock bottom.

Trish ran over to me and pulled me into a hug while I cried into her arms, still feeling the familiar pain in my chest. Now I know what they mean when they say heartbreak, because it literally feels like your heart has broken into two.

She rubbed my back up and down to try and calm me. "Shh, shh it's alright Ally, I'm here, I'm here".

"He said he…would…always be there…for me". I said through sniffs

"Ally he will always be there, because the ones that love us never really leave us"

I pulled out of the hug and tried to smile the first smile that I had done in weeks. "Thanks Trish, for being there for me"

"You're welcome Ally; now let's get you something to eat okay"

I slowly nodded and said "Okay"

I managed to have some toast and some tea, I felt myself feel a little better and a lot calmer.

"Thanks for the food and drink Trish". She smiled "You're welcome Ally"

It felt so good to eat something; I finally felt energy coming into my body. I feel less weak.

Trish came up beside me and put her arm around me. "Are you going to be able to go to Austin's funeral this Saturday?"

I nodded and then said "Yes I think it would be disrespectful if I didn't, I want to honor his memory"

"That's very brave Ally" I looked away and stared out the window "Yeah sometimes you have to be"

**Tuesday**

I decided to pay a visit to Mimi. She's rented her own apartment in the same building that Austin's apartment was in.

I thought it would be nice to check up and see how she's getting on. I mean her son did die in a car crash.

I was in front of her apartment; she told me she was B11. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it.

After a while she answered it and she looked melancholy. "Hello Ally"

"Hey Mimi, listen I just wanted to pay you a visit, just to see how you are"

"You're so kind; no wonder Austin loved you so much"

The topic of Austin was still a sensitive one

"Yeah, can I come in"? I know I probably sounded rude but I just didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

"Sure Ally" she said with a shaky voice, it was obvious she had been crying.

I enter her apartment and I politely smile at her as I sit down on the sofa.

"Would you like some tea Ally" I smiled and said yes please.

She came back with a tray with two cups of tea. I grabbed the cup nearest to me.

"So Mimi how are you doing"

She looked away from me for a moment and then looked at me again. "I'm doing alright…I guess"

"Are you sure Mimi?" She didn't seem alright.

"Yeah it's just I miss my son". I moved over to her and put my arm around her. "It's going to be alright Mimi, I miss him a lot too, but I know that he loved you so much". She dried away her tears.

"Thanks Ally, you're a sweet girl"

"You're welcome"

"Are you going to the funeral?" Mimi asked

"Yeah I am, I want to honor his memory"

"Well I know for a fact Ally, that Austin would be very proud of you"

"For what"

"I heard you are going to be performing in the end of year concert, that's very brave of you Ally"

"Yeah well I thought that Austin would want me too"

"I know he would be proud of you Ally, he cared for you more than anything, and you were all he ever talked about". That made my heart skip.

"Really". She smiled

"Yeap he did, it was kind of cute"

He smiled my first decent smile in ages.

"Thanks for tea Mimi but I promised Trish I would come over to her place later and practice for the concert".

She got up and gave me hug "You're welcome Ally and I know you are going to do great"

"Yeah I will imagine Austin is in the audience. Because he was supposed to perform…with me"

"Well good luck Ally, I know you will do well"

I gave Mimi a smile and a hug and I walked out the door to Trish's place.

"Come on Ally, you can do it, it's only me watching". I was sitting down by my piano, getting my nerves again. "Yeah but when I practiced I had Austin with me, I don't think I can do it now"

"Ally you can do this, I believe in you"

I placed my fingers on the keys, and I started to play the song I wrote about Austin. My heart started to stop pounding as much, and I was actually enjoying myself. But it did make me emotional, because after all I did write this song about Austin.

I felt tears forming but I decided to let them fall, I don't want to be afraid to show emotion and weakness.

I finished the song and Trish was clapping. I smiled "Was I really that good"

"Yes, that was amazing; you really put a lot of emotion in"

"Yeah I wanted to"

I continued to play, just kept on picking up my confidence that I once had.

I was getting better and better, and I feel really happy for the first time in 2 weeks.

This isn't just for Austin, Trish and my parents, this is for myself and where I want to go as a singer.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Authors Note- I know this story is heartbreaking at the moment, but I promise you the epilogue ending will be a happy one.

**Saturday**

Ally P.O.V

Today is Saturday, and it's also Austin's funeral. I never thought I would say those two words together. This day is going to be hard, emotionally anyway. I can't believe I'm going to Austin's funeral, sometimes it still hits me hard…that he's gone.

Trish and Mimi are going to be attending the funeral with me for support. I am really nervous, but I am going to do this. I have to do this, for Austin and for me.

I dress in a black dress, with black heels and I was holding my speech in nervous hands. I take a deep breath and I head towards the window and I look up at the sky.

I know Austin is watching over me, he is giving me guidance and I know my parents are up there too.

I read over my speech another time before Trish walks in and she heads towards me. I turn around, looking at the speech and then at Trish. "Are you ready" I take a deep breath

"Yeah…I'm ready". Trish takes my arm and we walk arm in arm together to the carpark.

I meet Mimi in the car park. She gives me a smile when she sees me; I give her a smile back, even though I'm not really in the mood at all to smile.

She walks up to me and gives me a hug. "You're so brave Ally". I didn't feel brave, to me this wasn't bravery, this was doing what was right. I would have gone anyway, whether I was scared or calm.

I hopped into the car and I sat next to Trish while Mimi drove. This was all very emotional and no one talked during the whole car ride to the place.

I just kept on looking out the window, I glance at all the trees, all the clouds floating up high. Nature was so beautiful and untouched.

Trish put her hand on top of mine and asked if i was alright. I nodded back to say yes.

We arrived at the place for the funeral. I opened the door with shaking hands but I put on a brave face.

There was a lot of people. People from school and Austin's relatives I'm guessing. I stayed close to Trish and Mimi. They were all dressed in black and they all held brave faces all masking grief inside.

I did recognize some people. I recognized David, Austin's Uncle. I recognized some of Austin's friends and our teacher from Music Performance Class.

David saw me and Mimi and walked up to us. "Hello Mimi and Ally".

I gave him a small smile and said hello.

We all sat together and we waited for the funeral to start. I was holding my head down; still not believing this was all happening. It still feels like yesterday that we were having a date at Melody Diner. But I had to accept that this was reality.

Mimi went and gave her speech, tears slowly trickling down her cheek.

And then it was my turn. Everyone's eyes on me. I stood up. My heart pounding.

I walked up towards the front. I cleared my throat and I started my speech.

"Hello everyone my name is Ally Dawson. Austin was a very special person to me, and I'm sure he was to all of you. He taught me to believe that life is a gift and that you should not waste a single moment. That you should tackle your dreams because nothing is impossible. He inspired me to conquer my stage fright and to be able to become a singer. And I don't think I could have done it without…him."

I was tearing up. "Austin was the kindest person you would ever meet, he would never judge you, he would accept you for who you are and he would do anything for you. He saw something in me that I didn't even think I had". I was fighting back tears. "He was my inspiration to get back up and fight even when I thought all hope was lost. His passion and his zest for life affected us all and words can't explain how much…he meant…to me and how much he impacted…my life and I want him to know that I love him with all my heart, and he will be missed"

I wiped away my tears, while they all stood up in respect. That was much harder than I thought.

I went and sat down next to Trish and I layed my head on her shoulder. "You did good Ally, I was tearing up, it was so beautiful".

"Thanks Trish".

After the speeches I placed Austin's favourite guitar pick necklace on top of his coffin.

I whispered "I love you" then I walked away.

When the funeral finished, Mimi came up to me and gave me a hug. Then she looked right into my eyes. I felt like she could sense all emotions that I was feeling.

"That was so beautiful Ally"

"Thanks Mimi

"And just so you know Ally, he loved you so much"

I wanted to say a lot but all could say was "I know…and so did I"

I arrived back home at my apartment. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep.

Dreaming impossible things.

Authors Note- Sorry it's a short chapter


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Authors Note- These last few chapters are going to be short.

The End of Year Concert-29th December

Ally P.O.V

Today is the big day. Today is a day that is going to be filled with sadness and happiness. Today is the day of the end of year concert. I will be performing Breathless. I couldn't perform the song that Austin and I wrote together because it would be too emotional for me, and I would probably break down on stage.

Today is going to be filled with sadness and happiness because this is the concert that I thought that me and Austin were going to be performing together, and it's also if you think about it, the reason I got to know Austin in the first place.

Happiness because I'm going to be performing in front of people for the first time. This is going to prep me for when I become a famous singer.

I do my usual morning routine and I text Trish to come and pick me up. I don't really feel like driving. She replies sure with a smiley face.

I am filled with nerves as well. I still can't believe I'm going to be performing, especially considering I didn't think I ever would.

I hear a car horn and I look out the window and I see Trish standing by her car waving at me.

"Come on Ally"

"You could have come up to my apartment"

"Nah that seemed like a lot of effort"

I laughed. "Ok I will be right down"

I made my way to the carpark to see Trish standing by her car tapping her foot. "You look so beautiful Ally".

"All of this feels so weird and sad"

"Why"

"Because I was meant to be performing and doing this with Austin and now he's not here and I'm doing it by myself"

"I know Ally, I know the pain is still fresh in your heart but I know Austin would be proud of you, your parents would be proud of you, I'm proud of you, everyone's proud of you"

Trish was right the wound in my heart was still present, but it's now formed a scar. I am ready to take this, this is what I want and I am going to be a singer.

"Trish let's do this"

"Alright Ally lets go"

And we hopped into the car and drove to the school. The end of year concert was being held in an outdoor stage.

We got to MUNY, and we made our way to the outdoor stage. People were already making their way to the lawn, ready to take their seats, ready for the show. People were chattering, they were talking about how excited they were to perform, which I kind of was but my nerves were still there. I was feeling emotional as well. Austin and I were supposed to do this together.

The stage looked…enchanting and magical. Lights hung around the stages interior like tinsel on a Christmas tree. Green and Red sparkled under the light of the stars. The stage lights illuminated the stage in a cloak of colours. It looked absolutely breathtaking. I wish Austin was here to see this.

Everyone was seated in the audience, ready for the show. My heart was pounding, was I really going to perform, this is insane, and I never thought I would be doing this, but here I was backstage ready to perform. I was performing last.

I heard the speaker welcome the crowd to the end of year concert. I heard people clapping.

Time flew by too fast because before I knew it, it was my turn to perform.

I heard the speaker say "Now we have a very special performer up now, please welcome Ally Dawson".

I heard the audience clap like mad, that was promising I guess.

My legs felt like jelly, but I'm going to do this, I have to take this risk.

I slowly walked out on stage, people were smiling and clapping. I felt the weight lifted off me a bit. The nerves started to slowly dissolve. I felt a bit confident.

I took the microphone and I started a speech.

Then the emotions started to overpower me, because tearfully I spoke.

"As I stand before you all tonight, before I perform I would like to say a few words before I perform…about my love Austin. Austin was a kind hearted soul, he could make anyone smile or laugh even in their darkest moments. His love of music and his zest for life infected us all, and whether you knew him personally or not, Austin had an impact on us all. Sorry I'm just a bit emotional. Unfortunately Austin was tragically killed in a car accident, but he will live on in our hearts, our memories and in our music. Austin if you are here with me I want you to know that I love you and you inspired me to believe in life and most importantly you inspired me to believe in myself and I couldn't be more thankful. This song is called Breathless and it's for you Austin. I love you".

I finished the last note and I looked out at the audience and everyone stood up from their chairs and clapped and cheered.

I had the biggest smile on my face. I did it, I really did it. I conquered my stage fright. I never thought I would be able to do that. This feeling that I'm feeling right now is unexplainable happiness.

'Thank you everyone"

I walked off stage and Trish and Mimi ran up to me and hugged me all at once. I could barely breathe.

They let go and Trish spoke first. "Ally that was an incredible performance, you poured so much emotion into it, it was incredible"

I smiled big "Thanks Trish"

Mimi spoke "I have to agree with Trish, you did amazingly well Ally, did you write that by yourself"

"Yeah I did"

"Well it was really good"

"Thanks Mimi". Then we hugged some more.

This was a good day.

I told Trish I was going to take a walk around the park, to just let what just happened sink in. I was still high on adrenaline and happiness.

I started to walk around the duck pond, memories coming back in echoes. Then in the corner of my eye I saw…Austin. It must be his spirit.

He said 'I'm so proud of you'

I replied "Thanks"

Then he said 'I love you'

I said "I love you too"

Then he suddenly…disappeared. I smiled to myself.

Trish gave me a ride home to the apartment. I was smiling the whole way to the apartment. Trish noticed and smiled at me.

"You did so well Ally, Austin would be proud of you"

"Yeah I think he would be"

It was midnight and I was staring out my window, watching the bustling city down below. The stars shone and twinkled up above. I gazed down on the small piece of paper in my hand. Small in size but big in meaning. It was the song that Austin and I wrote together.

"I can get through this, I'm going to be a singer and I know I will always have you by side"

And I fell asleep singing…our song.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Epilogue- 6 years later

Ally P.O.V

"ALLY, ALLY, ALLY". The crowd was shouting my name. They screamed even louder when I walked out on stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ally Dawson and I'm so excited to perform for you tonight".

The crowd screamed even louder.

"Now before I perform my first song, I would like to say something. 6 years ago I lost someone very important me. His name was Austin and he was my first love, my inspiration. I know he is here with me, cheering me on. This song is for you Austin, I love you and I always will"

Ally performed the song and she smiled wider than ever.

She had finally made it.


	30. Chapter 30

Authors Note- This is a song that I wrote for the story, I was originally going to put it in but I thought the story was sad enough without this song in it, but I still wanted to upload it so here it is.

This is the song Ally wrote while she was grieving over Austin.

**Verse 1**

Here I am sitting here in the dark, its silent.

And all I can hear is your last words playing in my head, round and round like a broken record

Can still feel the warmth of your body, the beat of your heart.

This all feels like someone's cruel trick, but it's all a painful reality.

Somebody wake me up.

**Chorus**

Why did you have to go and leave me here alone, these barren walls are closing in on me, I'm drowning.

Keep hearing your voice in the dark; this all left a permanent mark, we couldn't be torn apart.

All I want is for you to be here…with me.

**Verse 2**

I keep finding myself opening the door, hoping to see your smiling face.

I keep hearing the knock on my door, my minds playing its tricks again.

Every second of this feels like torture, can't escape the madness.

My whole worlds been turned upside down.

Wish I could turn it back around.

**Chorus**

Why did you have to go and leave me here alone, these barren walls are closing in on me, I'm drowning.

Keep hearing your voice in the dark; this all left a permanent mark, we couldn't be torn apart.

All I want is for you to be here…with me.

**Bridge**

This is slowly choking me to death.

This burning pain, you were the only one that kept me sane.

And all I want to see is you and say something that will convince you to stay.

You said you would always be here…for me.

Said you would always protect me.

But now you're gone and I'm alone.

**Chorus**

Why did you have to go and leave me here alone, these barren walls are closing in on me, I'm drowning.

Keep hearing your voice in the dark; this all left a permanent mark, we couldn't be torn apart.

All I want is for you to be here…with me.

Be here with me

Be here with me


End file.
